Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Flaky,ya independizada,intenta dormir , pero alguien la interrumpe en su casa/departamento Quien sera el que habra entrado en el hogar de Flaky?Descubrira los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por ella?Superara sus miedos?quieres mas Spoilers ?Yo se que si nya
1. Chapter 1

Scary Monsters an_**d Nice Prites...**_

_**Flaky POV...**_

_Intento dormir lo mas rapidamente para no ver solo la oscuridad,se que tengo fobia a ella pero quiero ya superarla , no quiero molestar mas a mi hermano 'Dont , quiero ir a dormir a casa de mis amigas , hasta fui al spicologo ,pero..._

_Todavia no lo soporto_

_Recuerdan cuando eran niños ,y se ponian la sabana hasta la cabeza y pensaban que estaban protegidos de cualquier peligro ? Eramos bastantes ingenuos ,peeo si pudiera tener la mentalidad de cualquier niño estaria durmiendo placidamente ahora, esa es la cosa mas linda que podia recordar , ahora que estoy independizada ,tengo todavia miedo ,ahora estoy sola tapandome con la sabana hasta la cabeza y haciendome un un bulto ,acurrucandome con la almuhada, deseqria estar con 'Dont..._

_Ufff..."ese suspiro solitario me alivio un poco... Laverdad solo escuchar eso y nada mas , me hace sentir segura , solo estoy yo sola en mi departamento... _

_Okey ... Me armare de valor e ire al salon ..._

_1..._

_2..._

_3... No pude... El miedo es mas fuerte ,algun dia lo lograre_

_Soy tan patetica... Que fue eso?... Escucho... Un sonido... Del ...salon ,un ladron?... No creo demasiada coincidencia ,ademas estoy entre los ultimos, si caen quedaran estampados contra el piso, a menos que sean ... Lifty y Shifty , ellos siempre vienen a "tomar el té" a medianoche , Dios sabra en que lios se meten...Mhp... Pero ellos siempre tocan (la ventana) antes de entrar , escucho... El Vidrio se rompio!, No... No,no... No llores puede que sea amigable o un animal ..._

_Misifú? No ,el gato no haria tal ruido solo para entrar ,ademas... Splendont se lo habia llevado a casa... Por la plaga de ratas... Ugh... Que asco ,y si es una rata?..._

_Ahora...pasos, mierda es un ladron..._

_De seguro no son los gemelos, son pasos..._

_De botas... Botas militares_

_Vamos ,Flaky, se fuerte... Y m-mira quien es... No tengas miedo, recuerda a Dont ... Si gritas el vendra por ti... No dejara que hagan daño a su ... Pequeña hermanita independizada... _

_Verdad?_

_Agarro fuerte la almuhada y la sabana , algun mechones pelo me tapan la cara ... Vamos saca la cabeza ,como piensas ver... Si te quiere hacer daño grita, _

_Al fin ,puedo respirar tranquilamente el aire fresco , que raro... Yo no deje la ventana abierta, entonces..._

_Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda desnuda ... Parese que esa sensacion habia tocado una fibra sensible ,que me habia echo que se inundaran mis ojos ... Por favor que no alla nadie... No quiero que me lastimen ..._

_Tal vez si ... Me quedo quieta no pase nada_

_*snif*_

_... Acabo de cagarla , si que me engaño sola, y ahora que hago?si no llego a gritar porque me raja la garganta , o me pone a dormir o si me amordaza y hace lo que quiera con mi casa/departamento y conmigo, dios..._

_Cierro los ojos fuertemente, rezando para que no me haga daño , lo habran escuchado los vecinos , porfavor llamen a la poli... Prendieron la luz ... Donde estoy yo_

_"te ves tierna asi , jeje"_

_se me heló el cuerpo , quieta como un pedazo de madera reteniendo las lagrimas ,habro los ojos de a poco intentando ver a la entidad que esta en el umbral de mi puerta_

_Dejandome sin escapatoria..._

_"quien er-..."_

_Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresion, dejando fluir el miedo y los nervios ,inundando mi cuerpo de alivio ,era Flippy , mi amigo de la infancia _

_Se habia mudado hace poco en el mismo edificio, pero no lo veia tododa los dias , de ves en cuando salimos y despues estaba ausente 4 dias o una semana , una vez salimos a comer y despues no aparecio hasta casi dos semanas ,cuando aparecio lo salude e invite a un picnic pero me dijo que no y despues se encerraba en su departamento hasta dos dias..._

_Pero... Habia algo raro en el sus ojos... No eran verdes... Como siempre_

_Eran amarillos y su sonrisa_

_Por dios... _

_Estaba llena de afilados dientes y tenia un liquido que rebalsaba de su boca,_

_Sangre...?_

_Sus ojos neon penetraban mi mirada ,parecia asesinarme con la mirada, y sus dientes... Eran para intimidarme y mostrar una sonrisa sadica y tenebrosa, el cuerpo me temblaba sin responder y tenia un nudo en la garganta , incapaz de poder gritar por ayuda_

_Estaba sentado en el umbral como dije ,se apoyo a la madera del borde con su hombro mientras tenia la mano en el bolsillo, tenia puesto su tipica ropa de militar, solo que esta estaba bañada de sangre, de su otro bolsillo saco un objento punsante y afilado, que brillaba a la luz de mi habitacion, me espante y parece que mi cuerpo al fin responde ,y el nudo se aclaro mas_

_"E-Eso es u-un cuchillo"_

_La voz me salia chillona y aguda , bastante baja pero que podia ser escuchada por Flippy_

_El solo saco su sonrisa y observo el objeto con determinacion y...sonrio de vuelta y Empezo a jugar con el _

_"Este es mi cuchillo especial... Sabes que le quedaria bien ..."_

_No queria responder , que cosas pensara el en hacerme , pero mi voz me engaño_

_"S-San... Gre..."_

_Me salio solo ,ahora de seguro me lastimara..._

_"Mhp...Talvez ... Pero pense mejor en poner tu nombre en el"_

_Wow... Ni de coña me esparaba esto(lol)_

_"E-entonces n-no vas a lastimar...me"_

_"Porque pensabas que te iba a lastimar"_

_Se acerco a paso lento a mi cama ,yo no lo vi sentarse porque cerre los ojos aliviada, cuando senti su peso en un costado en mi cama me di cuenta de algo..._

_ESTABA DESNUDA!_

_Me sonroje mucho, y aprete las sabanas a mi cuerpo desnudo... Me queria ir ,corriendo lo antes posible, pero si lo hacia me veria sin ropa... _

_"Eh-eh... Yo..."_

_Verguenza me sobraba, pero parace que Flippy no se entero... Menos mal , no queria que se fuera pero ,tampoco que me intimidara_

_"Porque soy un monstruo... No?"_

_"Que?..."_

_Levante la mirada dudando, y mire a Flippy... Tenia la cabeza gacha ,acariciando su cuchillo , no se que expresion tenia ,sentia en el aire la presion_

_Como el aire el me abrazo ...yo solo aprete las sabanas a mi debil cuerpo e intente empujarlo ,en el primer empujon el se separo... Y lo solto..._

_"te puedo preguntar algo..."_

_"si..."_

_"y-yo ma-mate a dos chicos que querian romper la ventana"_

_Tenia los ojos grandes a mas no poder, habia matado a Lifty y Shifty_

_"pero... Yo solo te protegia..No quiero que te asusutes,porque eres mi uniaca amiga y me preocupe..."_

_"Flippy..."_

_Le agarre de la mano solo para calmarlo, el me miro ,con los ojos aguados, y jadeando,estaba muy estresado, empezo a sudar..._

_"Sabes..."_

_Me quede callada ,dejo de repirar jadeante ,y sonrio , algunas lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, se las note lastimadas y un poco moradas... Que la habia pasado?_

_"Soy igual que tu..."_

_... Eso no es verdad, yo le tengo miedo a todo , el no le teme a nada, a menos que eso lo aparenta..._

_"le tengo miedo a ... Muchas cosas... Aunque no paresca.."_

_Pareciera que me leia la mente , esto... Es un sueño?_

_Yo solo ... Por impulso lo abraze (todavia tiene la sabana e.e)_

_"Flaky... Quiero que sepas que...Te quiero...y no te quiero perder"_

_"Yo-yo tambien , Flippy..."_

_El separo un poco la cabeza ,para encontrar mi mirada, yo un poco avergonzada le evitaba, me agarro del menton , sus ojos seguian amarrillos ,un poco aguados , pero su sonrisa mostraba lo contrario, estaba con las mejillas apenas rojas ,yo las sentia arder... El se acercaba a un paso lento ,pero mostrando sus intenciones , senti sus labios rozarse con los mios , eran suaves y mojados , sentia descrgas en el cuerpo cuando le besaba , era demasiado delicado y dulce , pero parecia que tenia otros planes , se detuvo y se separo bruscamente de mi, de un golpe se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a paso derecho al umbral _

_"Perdon ,por molestar ,no lo hare mas ..."_

_Me levante rapido ,dejando a atras la unica tela con la que cubria mi desnudes , antes de que cruzara la puerta ,lo alcanze y tire de su chaqueta militar, el se detuvo y suspiro, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con mis ojos rubi un poco sonrojada, siguio pasando su mirada hasta mi cuello, se relamio los labios y siguio pasando hasta que llego a mis pechos solo sonrio sastifactorio y siguio, paso por mi vientre, dando dos pasos para acercarse a mi, bajo su mirada a mi vientre hasta mi sexo... Un poco avergonzada por ello junte mis piernas , el solo escapo una risita burlona y vio con lujuria mis delgadas y largas piernas ahi me tomo de la cadera con una sonrisa... Pervertida? Se podria decir que hasta se le caia la baba, me senti un poco alagada a ello,sonrei victoriosa con los ojos entrecerrados , la aprovacion de Flippy me hacia mas que feliz,me planto un beso delicado ,nada brusco , yempujando con los pasos me llevo a mi cama, cuando me entere ,ya estaba tirada en la cama , con el encima ,paseando su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, le segui el juego y jugamos con nuestras lenguas ,sus manos pasaban en el contorno de mi delgado cuerpo, no tarde sentir en sus pantalones como algo crecia..._

_Nos estabamos quedando sin oxigeno, pero seguiamos ,hasta que nos quedamos morados, juntamos nuestras frentes recuperando el aliento entre jadeos , el solo seguia mirando con lujuria como llenaba mis pulmones de oxigeno mientras respiraba agitada , se le notaba exitado, sus manos encajaban en mis caderas , mientras toqueteaba mi cuerpo el cubria el trabajo de hacer chupones y morder mi cuello , dejando una luna roja ,el cual lamia haciandome soltar pequeños grititos y gemidos_

_"Flaky ,estas muy delgada,si quieres en adelante yo te ayudo a alimentarte"_

_Abri los ojos a mas no poder, sonrojada le di un golpe flojo en el brazo ,Pervertido!_

_"Flippy!"_

_"Eh?...jejeje sos una mal pensada..."_

_Encima pense mal, se saco la chaqueta y la remera negra que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su musculoso y blanco cuerpo..._

_"igual yo tambien ,tengo que alimentarme ..."_

_De verdad?! se ve en buena forma y sano-_

_"Ahh!Flippy! ~" _

_El bajo a buscar mis pechos , los succionaba y lamia hasta que los dejaba duros y de vez en cuando ,los mordia ,ahogandome en mi propio placer, intentaba guardarme los gemidos , no queria que ningun vecino ,se quejara por el ruido , pero Flippy ya queria escuchar gritos mios..._

_"Ahora quien es el pervertido ~." _

_Yo solo di una sonrisa ,todavia sonrojada, escuche como se sacaba la hevilla ,y se bajaba los pantalones , esto no me lo podia perder , se los saco y lo tiro a su suerte ,dejando una erecion , solo me exite mas,deseando que estuviera dentro mio, me relami los labios mientras observaba el espectaculo, el solo sonrio y siguio el trabajo de lubricar todo el cuerpo , empezando por el vientre_

_"Mmmmm... Flippy ~_

_Y entonces llego donde mas necesitaba de su atencion, separo mis piernas temblando de la exitacion , haciendose el jugueton puso su nariz, haciendome sobresaltarme..._

_"Fli-Flippy ~"_

_El me miro con los ojos sin apartarse de donde estaba , sentia su respiracion chocarse conmigo ,haciendome temblar y dejando escapar suspiros_

_"Sabes... Mi nombre es Fliqpy"_

_Abri la boca para que saliera una palabra pero me callo mis gemidos_

_-Ahh,Ahh,Fliqpy ~-_

_Yo solo soltaba gemidos con el nombre del causante de mi placer,me desconcerto un poco ,pense que era Flippy, me decepciono un poco, pero mis pensamientos callaron por mis gemidos, estaba demasiado pendiente a ello..._

_Fliqpy decidio terminar con broche de oro, por impulso deje de agarrar fuerte las sabanas y mi mano decidio ir a acariciar la cabeza de Fliqpy ..._

_Como dije antes parecia leerme la mente, tomo mis caderas con sus gruesas y asperas manos, y undio su lengua en mi sexo,penetrandome con ella._

_"Ahh!Fliqpy! ~"_

_Finalizo su trabajo ,dejandome casi desmayada, pero la accion no terminaba aqui..._

_Continuara..._

_Tranquilos lectores imaginarios que hay mas nwn , acepto reviuws,criticas,tomates,mocos ,etc._

_Calmados que no muerdo 8B, y que sepan que soy nueva en esto _

_Sin mas que decir , Adios nya ~ :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Que hay ,bitchies!

Gracias a  por dejar el reviuw alentador nwn

Sin mas Disfruten!

_Rawwwr~soyeldinodedanonino:3_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(meequivoqueeeD:debiaestrsubryado)..._

_Flaky POV..._

_Estaba agotada ,pero no me iba a detener sin darle siquiera un poco de placer ,a mi querido Fliqpy_

_Los desmayos eran muy comunes en mi vida ,aguantar uno seria un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mi,pero no me desmaye,si que tenia ganas ..._

_"Cansanda?... Todavia no terminamos ,rojita..."_

_Yo solo asenti con un gemido mientras tenia los ojos cerrados,escuche el sonido de la hebilla del cinturon,abri los ojos asustada ,que pensaba hacer ahora?!, cuando los abri me encontre a un muy relajado relajado Fliqpy ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa malevica sin mostrar intencion de intimidarme ,baje los ojos hasta que encontre sus manos , ambas sostenian el cinturon , fuertemente , las levanto hasta acercarlas a mi cara ,estirando el cinto haciendo un ruido ,horrible, trague saliva..._

_"Ahora me toca a mi... Por lo tanto se una niña buena..."_

_Ufffff... Saque el aire en expresion aliviada , pense que haria algun tipo de tortura para divertirse, dejo el cinto en la mesita de noche ,se abrio paso entre mis piernas ,agarrandome del trasero ,su respiracion chocaba con mi nariz y mis labios ,agarro la sabana y nos cubrio con ella, tenia una sonrisa hermosa a pesar de los colmillo , era mas dulce que sadica , tardo un rato en reaccionar ,yo tambien me hipnotizaban esos ojos neon ,tenian furia, miedo y dolor en sus ojos ,pero me miraba de una manera tan diferente , tan linda y tierna , cerro los ojos y dejo escapar una risita linda , lo mire confundida..._

_"No se que tienen mis ojos ,pero los tuyos...son tan bonitos..."_

_Me saco algunos mechones de pelo de mi cara y me beso la frente , yo solo por acto me sonroje y mire a otro lado , fue tan halagador y lindo, no mas me puse feliz le encantaba como era y a mi me encantaba como era ,fue algo repentino pero ahora estoy segura, ,estoy mas que enamorada..._

_"pero hay algo que mas me gusta en ti..."_

_Antes de que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca ,me puso un dedo haciendo "shhh..." su dedo paso por mis finos y rosados labios ,me encantaba como me mimaba ,era tan dulce, le segui el juego ,abriendo mi boca,cuando senti el dedo rozar mi lengua ,empeze a chuparlo y a bañarlo con mi saliva , se relamio los labios por acto propio, retiro el dedo ,poniendoese en posicion,agarrando el respaldo de la cama con una mano mientras la otra me manoseaba,mientras tenia los ojos entrecerrados ,dilatados y brillantes,seguro por la exitacion, eran dos jemas que se distinguian de la penumbra ..._

_"Quieres empezar ..."_

_Me mordi el labio intentando verme sensual , el hizo lo mismo solo que ,el... MIERDA si que se veia sexi!, el solo me planto un beso , y empezo a entrar en mi..._

_"Ahhh ~"_

_Empezamos un ritmo lento para que me acostumbre o el quiere torturarme haciendose el lerdo, soltaba suspiros largos y unos cuantos gemidos , el los hacia mas largo ,le acaricie su espalda ancha del principio al final , la cama empezo a moverse lentamente , haciendo un golpeteo debil a la pared , me mordi el labio inferior , aguantandome los gemidos no queria que ningun vecino se enterara ,pero Fliqpy deseaba escuchar mis gemidos y gritos suplicandole mas , empezo a acelerar el ritmo , agarre fuerte las sabanas intentando guardar los gemidos ,y hasta creo que le rasguñe la espalda , no podia mas si no los soltaba iba lanzar un grito al aire, el golpeteo del respaldo contra la pared se hacia mas fuerte ,dejando caer un poco de ropa que quedo de la cama para tener mas espacio..._

_._

_"Ahhh,Fliqpy ~_

_Parecia que no se conformaba con gemir su nombre , decidio ir mas rapido,haciendo que casi rompiera las sabanas ..._

_"Ahh, Ahh!... ~"_

_Los golpeteo de la pared se hizo fuerte como si alguien tocara el tambor, las embestidas tambien , el maldito queria que gritara! Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron fuertes, la espada de Fliqpy estaba toda rasguñada por mi , mi trasero tenia la marca roja de la mano de Fliqpy ,me fije como sus nudillos estaban blanco sobre el borde del respaldo, empezamos a sudar a chorros , me estaba dando en el punto mas sensible , las estocadas eran mas profundas ,haciendo soltar gritos , que retumbaban en las paredes de mi habitacion, ya era molesto con las sabanas ,y despues ..._

_"Ahhh...! ~"_

_Fliqpy dio el susporo de derrota, cayo rendido sobre mi ,yo simplemente la vista se me empezo a nublar , mientras que el cuerpo me temblaba de la exitacion , estuvimos un rato largo en la cama mientras el acariciaba mi cintura , yo tanteaba su espalda intentando el lugar exacto de los rasguños,cuando encontre el primero ,senti algo humedo ,un tanto asqueroso para mi,y biscoso , era sangre..._

_**Ya en la mañana... :c**_

_Senti como algunos rayos se metian en mi habitacion dandome en la cara , que jodido , me corri a un lado de la cama mirando la pared , y me acurruque mas a la manta que tenia , por alguna razon tenia frio , pero tenia tanta flojera para levantarme , pero no tenia demasiado frio era raro ,y luego recorde algo , yo siempre dormia desnuda de donde saque la ropa ... Por eso no tenia tanto frio de costumbre , observe con detenimiento lo que llevaba puesto, una remera de Bob esponja y unas braguitas rosas , Mmm... Intente recordar que hize anoche , pero escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta ,me saco de mis pensamientos ,estaba tan dormida que ni me importo que tenia solo unas bragas y una remera cuando abri la puerta me encontre con una muy llorona Petunia , di un paso atras intentando de no caerme del agarren de ella ,me abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi me saca el jugo como un limon, mientras sollosaba en mi hombro , ni se dio cuenta que estaba en pillama_

_"Pe-Petunia me-me lastimas..."_

_"perdon,perdon ,pense que alguien te habia lastimado , cuando vine a verte , vi como la ventana estaba rota y vine corriendo ,pensando que paso algo malo"_

_Desvie la mirada hacia la ventana , si era verdad... Estaba rota , parecia que queria entrar a la fuerza , y lo unico que quedaba era romper la ventana... Y todos los recuerdos de ayer me cayeron como un balde de agua fria... _

_"Sabes que ocurrio anoche...Flaky?"_

_Palideci , los recuerdos retumbaron mi cabeza , estaba tan avergonzada ,pero parecia que habia visto un fantasma y desee que me tragara la tierra ,incluso desee desmayarme pero por alguna razon , no ocurrio nada , hasta que vinieron dos intrusos mas a mi hogar, a salvarme de la pregunta de mi amiga peliazul..._

_"Flaky!"_

_Cuddles y Giggles entraron,con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus rostro ,corriendo por el pasillo ,pero la felicidad volvio a sus ojos con un brillo especial, vuando me vieron en el umbral de la puerta, el primero en reaccionar fue Cuddles , que rapido como el aire corrio y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que escuche como algun hueso hizo un ruido..._

_"Pensamos que te habia pasado algo malo !..."_

_No se de que me rei del dramatico acto de Cuddles mientras me sacudia como una muñeca en sus brazos o la cara verde de celos de Giggles y la mirada graciosa de Petunia ..._

_"Jeje... Creo que deberias abrazar a Giggles parece que tambien esta un poco mal"_

_Giggles se tapo la cara de la verguenza ,Cuddles miro de reojo a ella y la desvio por nuestra mirada acosadora sobre ellos ,ambos con las mejillas rosadas , se veian tan tiernos .._

_"Em... Flaky creo que deberias cambiarte ..."_

_Petunia con su vista de aguila se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, mi mirada acosadora cambio a una muy sonrojada , todos los ojos miraron lo que llevaba puesto ,cada uno mas sonrojado que el otro..._

_"Cuddles ,no veas pervertido..!."_

_La mano de la enojada y celosa Giggles golpeo la cabeza de Cuddles , haciendole un chichon muy grande , yo me retire de la escena corriendo a mi habitacion ,para ponerme algo para salir , me dirigi al ropero de mi habitacion , estaba tan lleno ,desde cuando compro ropa?..._

_"Mhp.. Me deberia poner esto o... Nonono mejor esto y esto ..."_

_Escogi una blusa roja un poco ancha para mi y una pollera bordo no muy corta , alcanze la bufanda y me puse unas medias que llegaban hasta el muslo , no se porque me dio picason y al momento de rascarme ,recorde la marca de la mano de Fliqpy, y me sonroje violentamente ,pase de eso rapidamente buscando las botas beige que me regalo Lammy en mi cumpleaños , tengo una en la mano ,pero la otra no recuerdo donde la puse , me agacho para ver bajo la cama , la encontre! ahora si pudiera alcanzar-_

_"Que linda marca ,eh..."_

_Rapidamente me puse de rodillas estirando la falda hasta ellas, se me habia levantado toda dejando mostrar la marca de la mano , sonrojada , mientras la risa de Cuddles retumbaba en mi cabeza , frunci el seño , y desvie mi mirada a Cuddles ,estaba frotandose el chichon mientras se reia , con el hombro apollado en el marco de la puerta ,con la cabeza ladeada, tecnicamente como mi acosador..._

_"Cuddles ?..."_

_"Si,rojita...?"_

_"Callate y ayudame ,si?"_

_"Que caracter..."_

_La verdad si queria que se callara todo lo que decia o hacia me recordaba a Fliqpy, se agacho para agarrar mi bota ,cuando la alcanzo, me la tendio en la mano ..._

_"Que estuvistes haciendo anoche?..."_

_Desvie la vista avergonzada , pensando una forma en decircelo,"ayer un acosador entro a mi casa ,que intento intimidarmee con sus afilados dientes , como se parecia a Flippy , me acoste con el..." nop ,no me convencia... Ufff... Se lo dire..._

_"No tienes por que sentirte culpable..."_

_Su mirada mostraba confianza , no quiero , pero se lo tendre que decir , no se como lo dire pero lo que salga ,Cuddles lo tomara bien..._

_"Pues..."_

_Los nervios me tomaron por sorpresa , haciendome temblar y que varios escalofrios me pasaron por la espalda ,las mejillas se sentian mas calientes , el estaba esperando una respuesta , ... Hasta que Giggles "preocupada" llego..._

_"Chi-chicos estan bien..."_

_Se le notaba la preocupacion en la voz , pensando seguro de que nos encontraria con poca ropa ,tumbados sobre la cama , Solte un respiro aliviada ,Cuddles se dio la vuelta y sonrio a Giggles, para mostrar que estabamos bien..._

_"Pues nada importante..."_

_Se levanto y se dirigio al salon con Petunia , mientras que tenia las manos sobre la nuca , todo tranquilo..._

_Wow... Cuddles si que era un falso...o sabia actuar bien , Giggles y Yo que damos en la habitacion solas , habia una gran tension,intente restarle importancia poniendome la bota , al final Giggles rompio el hielo..._

_"Flaky..."_

_Levante la cabeza ,con una sonrisa ,al final sabia lo que diria ,se sonrojo antes de decir la pregunta, siempre la mencionaba asi que para mi era costumbre, pense en como decirle la respuesta ,mmm..._

_No ,_

_No me gusta_

_Si te gusta porque no se lo decis ..._

_"Te gusta...?"_

_Bajo la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas ,avergonzada ,de seguro se sentia mal de preguntar lo mismo, un poco apenada, me dirigi a ella y la abraze ,a veces se ponia insegura de creer cosas como estas , se notaba mucho , me separe y le mostre la mejor sonrisa que tenia..._

_"Por supuesto que no me gusta ,por que piensas eso?, yo ya te dije muchas veces que gusta de ti ,no de mi..."_

_"Pero si le gusto ,por que no me dice nada..."_

_Bajo la cabeza aun mas apenada..._

_"Por que tiene miedo al rechazo ... Vamos ya paso... Borra esas lagrimas que nos tenemos que ir..."_

_Nunca en mi vida actue asi de madura ,creo que me sorprendi yo misma ,me senti como una madre consolando a una hija , todavia segui sonriendo con esa sonrisa , me dirigi a mi mesita de luz y saque un pañuelito que tenia encima , se lo entregue y fui para el salon , talvez ella necesitaba un poco de intimidad ..._

_Fui al baño y agarre el cepillo para el pelo e intente siquiera desenredarme el pelo , me era imposible sin arrancarme un mechon de pelo , me sente en uno de los sofas con Petunia y Cuddles , Cuddles de vez en cuando , me dirigia miradas intentando en vano ,que le dijera que ocurrio anoche , no podia salir de esta situacion ya que tardariamos un rato en salir ,por Giggles ,Petunia miraba entretenida la tele , hasta que escucho los sollosos mios, me dirigio una mirada tierna y se levanto..._

_"A ver hija mia ,deja que te ayude ..."_

_Waaa... Si que necesitaba ayuda con mi pelo, le tendi el cepillo a ella mientras que Cuddles me miraba directamente a los ojos ,que intimidador ..._

_"Me vas a decir que eso..."_

_Cuddles me atrapo con la mirada , mientras Petunia se detenia ..._

_"De que hablas Cuddles..."_

_Petunia preguntaba ,pero Cuddles queria que hable yo ,de esta no me salvo..._

_Me levante del sofa y me puse adelante del televisor para que Petunia viera de que hablaba Cuddles , la mano y las piernas me temblaban y estaba sonrojada encima de todo ,tome el borde de la falda ,y cerre los ojos con fuerza y me la subi , pude presenciar como Petunia se tapaba la boca repirando hondo de la impresion , asi reacionaria cualquier madre impresionada de su hija , abri unos de los ojos ,sonrojada , al igual que los espectadores ... Rapidamente Petunia le pego con el puño cerrado en la nuca a Cuddles haciendole otro chichon..._

_"Cuddles! Como piensas hacerle eso ,e-es como tu hermana"_

_Se me escapo una risita al ver como ambos se ponian rojos ,Petunia de la furia y Cuddles de a ver pensado algo tan,tan... Pervertido..._

_"Yo-Yo ,yo no lo hize ..."_

_Giggles aparecio al rescate...o al desastre?..._

_"Ya estoy bien vamos..."_

_"Si!"_

_Fui la unica que respondi feliz a pesar de todo , Petunia y Cuddles me miraron con una cara... No se como describirla ,sorprendida quizas ?, no me importo sali a la puerta corriendo..._

_Hoy tenia que ir al Psicologo... Me sonroje al pensar en todo lo que le dire sobre anoche,le contare sobre..._

_Fliqpy..._

_No se este capitulo fue largo para mi y con demasiado relleno ,capaz hoy o mañana haga otro..._

_Y si quieren mas ,no se ... Mueranse ,porque hoy no se me ocurrio mucho ..._

_:P igual voy a "Tratar" de terminarlo... A si que gracias y Chau :D_

_KC fuera byeee_

_Pio pio (soy el pollito que sono en la radio :P)_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh que tal ladies!

Gracias por los reviuws a todos, son muy tiernis ,pense que nadie iba a dejar un Reviuw ._.

Como sea aqui el siguiente capi , Disfruten :D

_**Flaky POV...**_

_"Señorita Flaky?..."_

_"emmm... Etto yo?..."_

_"Por favor pase..."_

_Me levante del asiento y les di una ultima mirada a mis amigos , Petunia y Cuddles con el seño fruncido y Giggles sonriendome ,sonrei y entre a la sala donde me preguntarian sobre mi vida , lo mas raro era que no me ponia nerviosa ,ni me ponia a llorar como hago siempre ,era otra persona ,me sentia comoda y no podia quejar ,el lugar era agradable y el psicologo era lindo y gracioso ,Lumpy siempre se distraia rapidamente ,el me tenia paciencia y yo a el , me recoste en el sillon de siempre , esperando que Lumpy salga de su trance con la mosca ,sentado en su escritorio , yo solo me quede mitando el techo color crema ,el color era hermoso y antes ni me llamaba la atencion,respire hondo y exale , de un dia para otro me transforme en una bipolar..._

_"Como estas , Flakychan?"_

_Me rei ,un poco bajo ,era gracioso como me saludaba siempre, no importa cual grave era la situacion , siempre te sacaba una sonrisa ..._

_"muy bien..."_

_Contube el sonrojo,y mantuve la sonrisa ,le mire de reojo y vi que arqueo las cejas ,sonriendo como siempre , era raro ,la gente lo aceptaba como era y yo decia que que tenia que cambiar , su peinado nunca cambiaba era azul con mechones rubios en los costados ,parecia militar , siempre llevaba puesto sus aritos en forma de astas de alce , tenia un guardapolvo blanco y su tipico sueter azul ,con unos pantalones de jean, suspire ,de vuelta..._

_"encerio , me podrias decir porque? Si no te molesta..."_

_"pues..."_

_Lo pense un poco y... COMO PENSE EN DECIRCELO! Si que estoy mal , es como la misma situacion que Cuddles ,"un hombre entro a mi casa sin mi permiso ,como se parecia a Flippy me acoste con el " Waaaaa por que? , ahora no habia salida, adios dignidad , miren se va... Se va ... Se fue -_-_

_"Petunia me dijo lo de la marca de...emmm"_

_Y de la nada... La situacion se hizo de desesperante a incomoda ,o al reves?..._

_"bu-bueno...te contare ,pero no lo hables con los chicos so-sobre esto, es un trato?"_

_"Flaky ,soy tu psicologo , tu secreto esta a salvo ,si?"_

_No podia mentir ,me sentia segura con el , con saber que no dira el secreto ,me saco un peso de encima..._

_"Okey... Ayer a la noche empezo todo, estaba en mi cama ,intentando dormir y escuche el ruido de una ventana de que se rompio..."_

_Lumpy empezaba a escuchar la historia con atencion , sentado con la silla al reves,,cuando la habia dado vuelta? Se notaba el nerviosismo en mi voz ..._

_"queria ver quien era pero , no queria tenia miedo , el ladron se acerco a mi habitacion y me encontro... Y empezo a hacerme halagos...raros..."_

_Me quede en trance mirando mis manos , como si fuera la unica cosa interesante en la habitacion,ni queria ver la cara de Lumpy , bueno habia empezado y habia que terminarlo..._

_"lo mas raro de el ... Es que se parecia a Flippy..."_

_Le mire a los ojos a Lumpy y de un salto se levanti de la silla ,mirandome con los ojos como platos _

_"Flakychan... Te-te dijo su nombre?..."_

_Yo solo asenti con la cabeza , el tambien es el psicologo de Flippy , por algun trastorno que tenia ,supuestamente era de personalidad multiple..._

_"Si, me dijo que era Fliqpy..."_

_Su cara palidecio y quedo en shock por un rato , lleno sus pulmones de aire y lo expulso , su color de rostro habia volvido, se sento pasiente en la silla de vuelta ,pero su mirada todavia mostraba preocupacion ..._

_"Flaky , debo decirte algo ,pero no se lo digas por nada a nadie, si?..."_

_Dije un diminuto "Si" y preste atencion a Lumpy ,lo que me diria seria confidencial , nadie lo sabria..._

_Nadie..._

_"Pues ,como tu sabe ,Flippy,...tiene un trastorno,de la guerra, ese trastorno hizo que su parte mala ,la que guardaba su rencor ,su miedo,su ira saliera a protegerlo ,algo por asi decirlo sadico..."_

_Me temblaron las piernas ,el nerviosismo volvio , me senti acarolada y con las mejillas rojas , de seguro tenia fiebre , pero no me iba a desmayar ahora ..._

_"Esa misma entidad se lo diferencia de Flippy por tener... Ojos neon y dientes afilados ,es raro nunca tuvimos un caso asi"_

_Osea que... Me habia acostado con Flippy!... El estomago me rugio ,las piernas y manos me tiemblan y me sentia acalorada ,es mas sentia nauseas y no tenia nada en el estomago, no era mi dia..._

_"bueno ,me sigues contando la historia... Flakychan"_

_Le mire y tenia devuelta su sonrisa, ya ni se como clasificarla ,tonta o feliz?, encima me sentia mal, tenia que seguir antes de desmayarme..._

_"se acerco a mi y tenia un cuchillo en la mano, se sento y ...comenzo a llorar... Era raro despues me abrazo y me beso..."_

_Creo que si fuera Lumpy me hubiera reido , lo decia todo en forma soñadora y feliz , usando mis manos para hacer gesto m el malestar habia desaparecido ,Wow me estaba volviendo rara,o mas rara de lo que era..._

_"y despues?..."_

_Me detuve y mire a Lumpy sorprendida ,estaba a punto de contar detalladamente como lo hicimos, Lumpy me miraba sus lindos ojos azules entrecerrados y con una sonrisa picara , me acomode boca arriba devuelta mirando seria el techo y la araña que tenia colgada , era muy linda , los colores eran azules ,rojos ,verdes y violetas ,si uno se desprendia y quedaba en el suelo hubiera pensado que era una gema o algo parecido..._

_"Pues... Tuvimos sexo y ya..."_

_Silencio ... Creo que casi me rio, el tono serio en el que lo dije me causo gracia..., pero me trague las carcajadas al no escuchar sonido alguno de el ... Me voltee y ...el estaba mirando una mosca .-., habra escuchado lo que dije? Mhp... Mejor que no lo sepa... Mire el reloj que estaba arriba del marco de la puerta , mostraba las once en punto, me levante y me acerque a la puerta..._

_"la marca te la hizo Fliqpy?"_

_Pare en seco, si me habia estado escuchando... Avergonzada , me baje mas la falda ,lo mire y asenti , el agarro una libretita y escribio algo inentendible ,si que tenia caligrafia de doctor -_-* , la firmo y me la tendio en la mano..._

_"cuales eran los halagos?..."_

_"Pues dijo que me veia tierna y que pondria mi nombre en su cuchillo..."_

_Lumpy se rio para sus adentros ,le mire confundida ,de que se reia?me senti chiquita por un momento..._

_"Pues no te creo , te dijo algo mas ,ese enfermo.."_

_Su forma de nombrarlo me sorprendio, pero yo no era nadie para replicarle ,junte mis piernas ,mientras intentaba poder leer el papelito..._

_"pues me dijo que ...me parecia a ...una estrella porno!"_

_Dije eso y sali corriendo de alli ,rapido ,pero lo suficiente ,antes de salir para ver su cara sonrojada y con la boca abierta , Waaaa si que estoy mal, pero un peso se me salio de encima despues de esto..._

_Sali del psicologo , con una sonrisa tonta, me acerque a la esquina ,para cruzar, pero dio la casualidad de que pase por un callejon oscuro y unas manos me taparon la boca ,y me llevaron adentro de ahi..._

_Empeze a torcerme y a moverme inquieta intentando salir de ahi , las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos ,los abri para ver a mi secuestrador ..._

_"ya,ya deja de moverte y coopera..."_

_La entidad la reconoci al instante, con su hilera de dientes blancos sonriendome , con su antifaz un poco roto y el cabello desordenado ,sonrei como tonta..._

_"Waaaa hasta que dejastes de golpearme..."_

_Me di la vuelta y me encontre con la misma persona ,solo que un poco mas golpeado y llevaba sombrero , un alivio..._

_"me asustaron !"_

_Replique como una niña pequeña ,mientras el mayor me bajaba..._

_"estas bien , el te hizo daño?..."_

_El menor me agarro de los brazos intentando ver entre toda la oscuridad si tenia alguna lastimadura o golpe ,estaba feliz no los habian matado, sonaban preocupados , no los podia ver bien ya que estabamos en la oscuridad absoluta , pero pude ver como parte de su ropa estaba rasgada o tenia alguna mancha de sangre ..._

_"nos referimos al que se parece a Flippy..."_

_El mayor se puso al lado de su gemelo mientras tenia una mano en los bolsillos ,lo note mas lastimado y preocupado, la otra mano trato de acomodar su sombrero , del cual se la diferenciaba de su pequeño gemelo ..._

_Me quede tiesa como un muerto y me sonroje , otra vez esa incomoda situacion , me lleva la mano a la cabeza y me rasque la nuca nerviosa..._

_"N-no ,no tranquilos no me hizo daño , es mas intento protegerme..."_

_Me miraron los dos con el seño fruncido ,si que se parecian si Shifty no tenia su sombrero y era igual de altura que Lifty , no sabria diferenciarlos , me tenia que aclarar..._

_"penso que ustedes me querian ,robar , tranquilos ,si el no me hizo nada..."_

_Al menor lo note menos convencido, mientras que el otro se fue mas adentro del callejon..._

_"segura?... No nos mientas ,eh?..."_

_"por supuesto que no, yo no miento-"_

_Shifty me levanto un poco , la falda ,dejando al descubierto la marca que seguia intacta ,en mi trasero , me la baje como el viento y me aleje de el , con el seño fruncido y colorada , a el le vino la risa floja..._

_"jajjaa, esta segura?, explicanos lo de la marca , si no te es problema..."_

_Termino de decir la oracion mientras entrecerraba ,los ojos y se mordia el labio de la risa..._

_"pues , esto no es lo que parece..."_

_Desvie la vista a Lifty , estaba rojo mirando con el seño fruncido ,a su hermano que estaba con la manos en la nuca ,como si el menor fuera un policia y el otro un ladron_

_"nos explicas?..."_

_Lifty cambio el color de su cara y se dirigio a mi, ni loca lo hago y por lo que hizo Shifty ,MENOS!..._

_"Bien!, fue el acosador ese .."_

_De la verguenza a al coraje , le conteste enojada ,mientras me dirijia a la calle ,Shifty me grito algo..._

_"cuidate rojita !,nosotros te queremos estrenar primero!..."_

_Me pare en seco ,con un tic en el ojo , roja de furia, suspire y sali de alli , escuchando la risa de Shifty haciendo eco en el callejon._

_"No creo , porque ya me estreno Flippy!"_

_Me di la vuelta , y observe a los gemelos darse la vuelta ,y con las mejillas rojas , les saque la lengua y me fui victoriosa ,moviendo las caderas y con una sonrisa en mi boca, cuando llegue a la esquina ,pare en seco y me puse a pensar ,dije que me estreno...Flippy? , me lleve el puño a la boca mordiendome y con las mejillas rojas ... No lo pude dejar en secreto ,sin alardear._

_Waaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ok nop.-., te gusto?!:D deja un reviuw _

_No te gusto?:( deja un reviuw_

_Crees que me tengo que tirar de un edificio alto?x( pues lo hare TT-TT_

_Ok nop :p, ahora Gracias y chau...(^*w*^)- Yayyyyy plata :D_

_PDs:(o yeah ._.)i like pleasure spike with pain , and music is my aeroplane ,it's my aeroplane_

_YAAAAAAYY amo los Red Hot Chili Peppers (/*w*)/_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola criaturitas de dios! Ok .-.

Siguiente capi ...

Si actualizo rapido ,es porque tengo demasiado tiempo libre .-Sa )?, si tengo errores ortograficos , por favor ,diganme TT-TT ,no quiero que piensen por una pagina ,que soy una burra D:,

PDs:El capi anterior lo escribi apurada porque sabia que me iba a olvidar de escribirlo,

asi que .-. Nada,y eso (mentira :eran las 4 de la mañana -_-*),

Xo Xo. (alguien sabe que carajo significa ?)

_**Flaky POV...**_

_Waaaaaa ni siquiera me resisti , la tentacion y el coraje de refregarles el secreto por sus rostros con antifaces era fuerte , ni siquiera lo pense ,pero... Bueno ... Son Lifty y Shifty ... A quien le dirian? ?.. Son ladrones , no se fian de cualquiera ... Excepto de mi... -_-...0_0... Se aprovechaban!... Mierda!... Pudieron violarme ,matarme ,quemarme y robarse todo... _

_Porque no lo hicieron?..._

_Mhp, pues obvio ... Eso seria una desventaja ..._

_Soy una tonta..._

_Sin darme cuenta ,cruzaba la calle ,sin saber si el semaforo estaba en rojo , cuando la bocina de un camion me desperto de mis pensamientos , me quede tiesa y empeze a llorar ,mientras el camion salvajemente frenaba ,en vano ,para no matarme ,cerre los ojos con fuerza ,mientras las lagrimas caian en el asfalto negro ,para luego ser manchado de sangre de mi cuerpo ,el cuerpo me temblaba..._

_Una brisa ..._

_Me levanto el pelo,llevandose consigo ,algunas lagrimas ..._

_No senti , nada..._

_Nada..._

_Asi se siente...morir?_

_Abri los ojos , llorosos y rojos,intentando visualizar algo, el camion..._

_El camion estaba abollado en la parte delantera , como si hubiera chocado contra un poste , dentro de la abulladura ,algo se movio , haciendo que parte del camion se moviera, el conductor se asusto tanto que casi grito , este si era raro , tenia el cabello azul y largo hasta los hombros ,despeinado y con un sombrero tipico de un pirata , tenia un parche en el ojo ,dejando como pista su otro ojo , que era un azul oscuro , casi violeta , tenia barba y agarraba fuerte el volante ,con una mano obviamente ,ya que la otra era un garfio afilidado ..._

_El camion fue levantado brutalmente en el aire , por una entidad vestida de azul con una banda roja ..._

_"Flaky!te hicistes daño?"_

_La entidad no era nadie mas que el heroe de la ciudad ,Splendid!, el que lucha por la justicia y el mayor enemigo de mi hermano Dont...solto el camion dejandolo en el suelo ,haciendo sacar un chillido ,al conductor pirata ,se acreco a mi y me abrazo de la cintura ..._

_"uh!, emmm... N-no... Ettoy bien"_

_Me rei nerviosamente , no porque me alla echo daño y no queri decirlo, si no porque me levanto en el aire ,agarrandome la cintura ,estando muy cerca de mi y ... PORQUE LLEVABA FALDA!_

_"etto ,Splendid ,bajame ... Es que tengo... Falda"_

_Lo ultimo lo dije con voz bajita y encogiendo las piernas , el solo sonrio y emitio una pequeña risita con un "que tierna" en voz bajita ,volando hacia la otra vereda a la cual me dirigia, bajandome suavemente..._

_"Emmm. Etto ,gracias por salvarme Did, como te lo agradeceria?.."_

_Creoo que no tube que decirlo -_- ,sabiendo que gusta de mi y ademas que es el enemigo oficial de Dont , en que estaba pensando!?, el solo levanto su barbilla ,interesado por mi propuesta , se le notaba los ojos un brillo especial , espero que ...no piense en cochinadas..._

_Se cruzo de brazos ya convencido de lo que queria ,mientras flotaba en el aire ,estaba preocupada..._

_"pues que tal ... "_

_Acerco mi frente con la suya ,hasta que se chocaron , mis ojos se agrandaron y empeze a retroceder ,traicionada de mi salvador, hasta que en medio de la nada me golpee contra un poste ,impidiendo mi escape , me quede tiesa ,con la cara roja , la boca abierta , y un intento de llorar cancelado, que suerte..._

_"...si me agradeces ,con un beso"_

_Se paro derecho en sus pies teniendo mis manos acorraladas ,con las suyas , mostrandome lo alto que era ,de seguro me queria intimidar el gra hijo de su ..._

_"Mmm y que te parece , si me dejas ir ,y no le digo a Dont tu propuesta.,,"_

_Se quedo tieso , con cara de poquer ,sin dejar de soltarme las manos , el color rojo de mi cara desaparecio y sonrei con cara maliciosa ,sabia que Dont lo estamparia contra el piso si se enteraba , el solo sacudio la cabeza un poco ,mientras una gotita de sudor le pasaba por su frente ,aclaro la voz..._

_"pues antes de que me mate ,le dire que te juntas con ese par de gemelos problematicos..."_

_Palideci , me andaba espiando! , habra escuchado lo de ...?, No,no,no,no... El no lo habra escuchadoeso ,si no lo hubiera mencionado , suspire mientras ,tenia mis manos con las suyas ,parece que habra que hacer un trueque..._

_"Bien, Bien!.."_

_A Did se le abrieron los ojos ,como platos , mientras sonreia nerviosamente , nunca antes habia estado tan rabiosa ,sentia como una venita sobresalia de mi sien , me sorprendi yo misma ,pero eso no le haria cambiar de opinion..._

_"...pero en la mejilla.."_

_Un puchero de lo mas gracioso se formo en mi rostro , haciendo que Did sacara una sonrisa socarrona mientras se mordia el labio inferior de la risa.._

_"okey , es un trato ,pero tanto por un simple beso..."_

_A pesar de que sea lindo y encantador , a mi no me atraia ...de esa forma , lo veia mejor como un amigo y hermano , pero al parecer a el no le importaba mucho eso ..._

_Me acerque a el con intencion de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla , el corrio su rostro al costado , esperando que llegara ese timido beso , me detuve un rato dudando ,no es que no confiara..._

_Okey no confiaba en el , esa era la cosa..._

_Me acerque , para al fin terminar con esto , pero en un movimiento ,corrio su cara para que el beso llegara a sus labios ,con una mano tiro de mi y me acerco hasta que choque con sus dulces labios , me quede estatica ,quieta ,con los ojos grandes y mejillas rojas ,mientras el movia su cabeza y saboreaba mis labios ,que fueron besados por mi acosador y mejor amigo, me tire para atras , siquiera intentando caerme lejos de el, pero siguio pegado a mis labios , acorralandome devuelta contra el mismo poste ..._

_Gracias maldito poste de luz..._

_"Iiiih!..."_

_En un intento desesperado para cortar con aquello , solte mi mano de su agarre e intente golpearle la cabeza , al mas completo estilo de Petunia , pero lo esquivo y volo ,hasta llegar a una distancia la cual yo no seria un peligro..._

_"Nos vemos,Flaky!"_

_Saludo con una sonrisa tonta ,mientras se alejaba volando , _

_Estaba furiosa ,roja , avergonzada y desesperada de mi secreto , antes de que se alejara demaciado ,corri hacia la esquina ..._

_"no vas a decir el secreto ,verdaad!?"_

_"tranquila ,todo esta bien!"_

_Suspire aliviada , y le salude a Did con la mano , hasta que decidio cruzar la esquina y lo perdi de vista_

_Me di la vuelta y segui mi camino ,encojida ..._

_Ahora los hombres se comportan como las mujeres ,quieren lo que otros tienen..._

_Llegue a una farmacia y recorde que tenia que comprar las pastillas para dormir ,justamente ,por lo que paso ayer... Pense ... Que hubiera pasado si yo estaba dormida?_

_Me hubiera matado?_

_Me hubiera violado y amordazado?..._

_Entre a la farmacia , con la pregunta rondado en mi cabeza y con miles de respuestas , pero ninguna me era la respuesta correcta , llegue a la caja y espere un poco , hasta que alguien aparecio con el guardapolvo de farmaceutico ,se acerco , era raro ,por que la gente tiene el pelo azul?!, tenia unos lentes de marco grueso y rojo ,y una camisa azul a cuadros y un pantalon de jean , me sonrio..._

_"necesita algo , señorita ..."_

_"Vengo por el pedido , de Flaky..."_

_El farmaceutico desapericio por una puerta , y salio al instante con una bolsa en la mano ,que contenia un contenido misterioso..._

_Me entrego la bolsa , mientras buscaba el precio del contenido , mientras yo dudaba que fueran las pastillas de siempre ,abri la bolsa y me encontre con ...0_0 , perseva... _

_Abri la boca en par en par y sonnrojada ,esto no era mio!enconji las piernas ,intentando decir alguna palabra ,pero solo salian ruiditos ..._

_El doctor se detuvo al ver mi reaccion , preocupado .._

_"E-etto n-no ,no es mio..."_

_"usted no pidio ,perseva-"_

_"N-no!"_

_Le entregue la bolsa avergonzada , busco el papelito y se dio cuenta del error ,con una cara de poker (._.) , practicamente ,me arranco la bolsa de las manos ,y salio corriendo ,por las misma puerta ,como el alma que lleva el diablo ~(*0*~)_

_Me quede quieta ,hasta que me vino unas ganas de reirme ,pero me trague las carcajadas con los cachetes inflados y rojos, el farmaceutico ,llego con otra bolsa ,(^*0*^)= corriendo mientras jadeaba..._

_"Pe-perdon por la confusion TT-TT no volvera a pasar !Se lo juro!"_

_Me rei un poco y le entregue el dinero,con la bolsa en mano , antes de irme ,escuche un"No nos demandeee!(TT-TT)!"_

_Bueno en la ciudad si habia algo seguro ,todo los peliazul eran graciosos y vergonzosos..._

_Camine sonriente hasta la otra esquina de la calle , donde habia un parada de autobus ,al rato llego uno con poca gente y me subi ..._

_Cuando me sente en el asiento , recorde todo lo que ocurrio y no se porque me empeze a descojonar de la risa ,mientras la gente me miraba ,con cara de "esta es retrasada mental" ..._

_Waaaa que me esta pasandooo..._

_**Okey no me quedo ,como queria -_-**_

_**Perdon si tarde ,es que ahora me hacen ...DORMIR TEMPRANO!**_

_***se tira al piso a llorar ,mientras rueda lejos de la habitacion***_

_**Eso de la inspiracion me agarra de las 23:43 a las 04:50 **_

_**Asi que intente escribir con el cerebro seco ,lo cual no resulto ...**_

_**Alguno mande un reviuw ,para alguna idea ...**_

_**Mi cerebro no responde!*se da golpes en la sien***_

_**No se si deba seguir... El camino es dificil, es digicil , es dificil...**_

_**Bye ^_^ /**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Waaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Como estan? Alguien no escribio un reviuw eh ,*aura perversa*(^_^)**_

_**Seria una lastima ...(^u^) *sonrisa perversa y aura perversa"**_

_**Que alguien... Tenga que usar "Palo golpeador de parejas"!(0w0)/**_

_***sonrisa y aura perversa ,al maximo!***_

_**Ok nop.-.**_

_**Como dije antes... Cerebro seco =-= **_

_**= a**_

_**Capitulo no importante**_

_**=a**_

_**No reviuws **_

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Flaky POV...**_

_Incomodo... Todo la gente del autobus ,desvio su mirada a mi , mientras sentia cosquillas en el estomago de tanta risa ,senti la mirada de la gente clavandose en mi espalda,okey... Respira hondo ...y exahala... Ahora hace que no paso nada... Ufff ,la parada,si... El autobus se detiene justo en la esquina de la cuadra y antes de que cierre la puerta el conductor mi tiro un piropo .-.o eso creo -_-*_

_"nena,las chiquitas como vos ,viajan gratis ,en las piernas del conductor..."_

_Pokerface..._

_Me quede quieta ,mientras el chofer cerraba la puerta ,me guiño el ojo , ,y se fue riendo a carcajadas , me temblequeo el cuerpo , del asco y abrazandome a mi misma ,sientiendome sucia ... =_=..._

_Despues del vergonzoso show del autobus al fin llegue a casa ..._

_Ufff... Me rugio el estomago ,raro ._._

_Que hora sera ?,me fijo en el reloj de muñeca..._

_Que no tengo =_=_

_Okey,de seguro ,debe ser la una o mediodia ..._

_Vamos aaa..._

_El restaurante de Petunia... Si , se me antojo una hamburguesa =_=,pero de Mcdonals XD_

_Ok no..._

_Bueno,con esta ropa no puedo ,esta sucia gracias a Shifty , y si llego a ir asi a Petunia le va a agarrar el ataque de histeria ,y lo que me falta ahora es un lio , subo al ascensor ,y apreto el boton del piso 17 , como dije antes yo estoy entre los ultimos pisos,espero un poco ,tomando mi mano con la otra ,mientras escuchaba la cancion del ascensor ,era tranquila y linda , _

_7 , 8 , 9 ,10-_

_"Iiiiii.."_

_El ascensor se detuvo con brusquedad ,haciendome soltar un chillido ,entre la mitad del 10 y el 11,toque el boton de vuelta ,un poco nerviosa y el ascensor siguio , hasta el piso donde vivia... Ufff ...sustos como estos me hacian inquietar ,estaba en el umbral de la puerta ,buscando la llave ..._

_Hasta que la puerta ,se habrio ,yo la mire dudosa , habia dejado la puerta abierta? ,pero si yo la habia cerrado ,hoy a la mañana ,verdad?... Umm ,no creo , habia salido corriendo ,por lo emocionada que estaba , de ir al psicologo y contarle todo..._

_Lifty y Shifty ,mmm ... No se talvez no vuelvan por Fliqpy , o talvez entraron robaron todo y me dejaron la puerta abierta , solo para encontrarme con esa sorpresa...-_-U_

_Splendid... No tendria el coraje ,ni para dejar mi puerta abierta ,ni para hablarle firme a Dont ..._

_Abro la puerta ,lenta y atentamente a cualquier sonido , todo esta oscuro , aunque era de dia ,alguien tomo su tiempo para dejar todo a oscuras , o mis amigos con un susto de infarto salen de los muebles o alguien tenia una copia de mi llave y se llevo todo..._

_Mi mano todavia estaba en el picaporte ,temblequeando y sudando ,este dia todo se me complica ..._

_Di un paso hacia adelante ,manteniendo la postura para cualquier ataque ,el cual tenga que salir huyendo..._

_El paso se escucho ,perfectamente ,en toda la habitacion , tome fuerzas, y solte el picaporte , dejandolo ,todo sudoroso, di otro paso ,intentando ver algun mueble mio o captar algun ruido de algo o alguien..._

_Nada..._

_Di otros dos pasos ,alejandome de la puerta ... ERROR_

_De un portazo , me quede en la penumbra total , me quede quieta ,con terribles ganas de llorar y salir de alli corriendo ,di otro paso y las cortinas calleron ,dejando entrar a la habitacion toda la luz del mediodia ,dandome de lleno en la cara , intente taparme con el antebrazo ..._

_Desde atras un desconocido ,me abrazo ,yo intente gritar y revolverme como un gato para salir de su agarre ,pero ,primero no grite ,porque me planto un beso ,dejandome la palabra en mi boca ,y segundo ,me tranquilize a ver su pelo verde revoltoso y tapado con una boina ,mientras cerraba los ojos con gusto y saboreba los labios que ya le pertenecian desde ayer a la madrugada..._

_"A que vinistes , rojita..."_

_El tono suave de su voz y que me besara una mejilla , me hizo sonrojarme ,era tan dulce conmigo, me acaricio la barbilla..._

_"Pues ,voy a salir ,con mis amigos..."_

_El no dejaba de acariciar mi pelo rojo , que tanto le gustaba , y pasar su mirada ,por mis finos labios ,mientras hablaba..._

_"Humm..."_

_Me quede quieta como un palo y sobresaltada , ese gemido no salio de la boca de Fliqpy ,me quede mirando ,a ver si algo se movia , pero a Fliqpy no parecia importarle mucho ya que el lo paso de largo y empezo a besarme el cuello , mientras acariciaba mis delicadas manos..._

_Me deje llevar otra vez por los besos de Fliqpy , hasta que escuche otro sollozo ,y vi como un bulto se movia ,me escandalize y me acerque al bulto ,dejando a Fliqpy con las manos vacias ..._

_El bulto no dejaba de moverse, corri la cortina que lo tapaba y vi una cabeza de pelo azul ,con una banda que lo tenia amordazado roja , dirigio su mirada a mi ,y vi sus ojos azules ,que tanto conocia..._

_"Splendid!?"_

_Intente levantarlo , para que quedara sentado ,tenia sangre seca en su cuerpo y moretones, pero no cortes que mostraran donde salia la sangre..._

_"Fliqpy..."_

_Desvie la vista a Fliqpy ,que estaba rescostado en el sillo ,con las manos como almuhadas ,restandole importancia a la situacion, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, frunci el seño ,que hacian Fliqpy y Did en mi casa!?..._

_"Que le hiciste...?"_

_Fliqpy abrio los ojos confundido hacia mi ,haciendose el que no sabia ni en donde estaba ,incluso le vi sonreir..._

_"A mi?..."_

_"emm.. Si"_

_Intente desamordazarlo a Did ,desasiendo el nudo de su antifaz , el no parecia sentir dolor alguno , sino que parecia ... Avergonzado..._

_"Lo que deberias ,decirle , a ese Did que no te intente espiar , por que la proxima lo muelo a golpes..."_

_Me quede quieta pero seria , ya sabia que me andaba espiando , pero no le podia permitir que lo haga..._

_"Mi hermano le dijo que me cuidara ..."_

_Sentencie , Did levanto la cabeza ,sorprendido de mi mentira, Fliqpy ,movio el cigarrillo, de un lado a otro un poco serio..._

_"Bueno le puedes decir que deje de hacerlo... Ahora yo te cuidare..."_

_Did abrio los ojos como platos estupefacto , el me habia salvado ,hace una media hora mas o menos, yo tambien los abri , pero de sorpresa... Fliqpy ... Si me cuidara entonces , ya esta?.-._

_Ayude a levantarse a Did y le quite las sogas de las manos y pies , y le acompañe hasta la puerta, vigilada por Fliqpy , antes de cerrarla me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla , en el cual Fliqpy rapidamente se acerco para darle un golpe ,pero con una velocidad inumana se escapo,Fliqpy ,quedo en la puerta enrabietado ,con un cuchillo en la mano y una venita sobresaliente en la sien_

_"cuando te encuentre ,te voy a sacar todo los dientes ,pendejo!,aunque te recuperes al toque!"_

_Me rei de los celos de Fliqpy y fui al baño a prepararme una ducha y despues a mi habitacion ,la cual saque ropa con la cual ir a comer , senti los pasos de Fliqpy seguirme ,por el apartamento ,se quedo en el umbral viendome desde ahi , con los bolsillos en la mano,y sonriendo..._

_"te vas a bañar?..."_

_"si y des-"_

_No pude terminar la oracion ya que Fliqpy fue corriendo para el baño ,dejando ropa por el piso de todo el pasillo..._

_Le mire con cara de poker ,lo unico que vestia era los boxers , estaba con una mano en la puerta dejandola entreabierta ,con sonrisa maliciosa ,se encondio detras de la puerta y dejo volar los boxers a su suerte en el pasillo , ahora comprendi lo que ocurria =_=U y demasiado tarde..._

_Sali corriendo al pasillo ,hasta la puerta del baño,me detuve y toque tres veces suavecito ,,con la ropa en mano..._

_"si?..."_

_"Fliqpy,... Vas a tardar?..."_

_Escuche una risita de el ..._

_"Sabes? Estoy tan deprimido ,que me quedare ,la tarde entera aqui...?_

_Abri la boca par en par, el no seria capaz, de quedarse todo el dia ,solo para esa pavada..._

_"pero necesito ir a comer..."_

_El estomago me rugia ,quejandose de mi horario para ir a comer ..._

_"si nos bañamos juntos ,ahorramos tiempo..."_

_=_=U preferia quedarme a esparar todo el dia , pero mi estomago se come asi mismo TT-TT suspire vencida_

_"bien ,voy a entrar..."_

_Agarre el picaporte y empuje de el, dejandome entrar a un sauna ,literalmente, ya que todo estaba lleno de vapor del agua ,deje mi ropa sobre el lavamanos y empeze a desvestirme , senti la mirada de Fliqpy , mirando mi cuerpo ,sin ninguna tela , con la cual cubrir, respire hondo ,otra vez y entre a la ducha,sientiendo las primeras gotas viajando por mi delicado cuerpo..._

_No paso ni cinco segundos al sentir ,unos brazos bien fornados rodeando mi cuerpo..._

_**Okey no podia dormir asi que segui el fic.-.**_

_**!son las 4:47 y yo escuchando musica y escribiendo...**_

_**. gutto o no gutto? **_

_**Diganme por favor! ;_; **_

_**Como sea y para que sepan ...**_

_**Yo soy diferente a los demas (:nomedigas:)**_

_**Por ello decidi empezar por lo que mas me gusta :el lemmon - **_

_**A mi no me importa que eso del lemmon lo escriban en el septimo u octavo capitulo**_

_**O que lo hagan a la primera , yo ,si tengo la oportunidad ,lo escribire cuando se me antoje -Sa~)?**_

_Byeeee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wiiiiiii~~!**

**Ok.-.,desapareci de fanfiction... Perdon TT-TT**

**Mis papis ... Me sacaron la tablet!TT-TT/**

**para escribir tengo una pulgosa net chiquita,que se tiene que enchufar y te da corriente,para colmo tiene las teclas rotas -_-* peroo...**

**It's something (/._.)/**

**Pero cuando no estan ,la saco de su (muyobioo) escondite y escribo mis (pelotudeces)ideas **

**(wuey ustedes quieren leer el fic y yo aca jodiendolos con mis problemsx))**

**Buenooo... It's something (/._.)/**

**Byee~~(que esperas chiquitin (o chiquitina . _.)el fic esta bajo)**

**Pds:recuerden que tengo el cerebelo seco como toallin x) okey dejo de joder ._.**

**...y empezamos con...(/._.)/ -tambores-**

_**Flashback...**_

_Flippy estaba acostado en la cama ,tapandose la cara con la almuhada , cansado mental y fisicamente ,ignorandome ,estaba de la cintura para arriba desnudo y con manchas de sangre en su cuerpo , obio por mi culpa ,a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el cuchillo bañado en sangre , ensunciando la alfombra ,merecargue en la pared,el estaba frustado y apretaba la almuhada con fuerza ,no se porque siempre desde que lleguamos , intenta evitarme ,me ignora e intenta tener siempre el cuerpo, siempre sale con raritos,tal vez porque el tambien es un rarito,un friki de azul , un pendejo con el pelo pegajoso y lleno de dulces ,un cuatro ojos, otro pendejo con orejas de conejo ,un mimo maquillado seguramente gay yun pecoso dientes de castor ,tambien gay, no me sorprende que hagan un trio..._

_"Ring...Ring..."_

_El telefono sonó,Quien carajos lo llamo?,mi portador se sento en la orilla,de la cama y se corrio un par de lagrimas el antebrazo _

_Si que es marica llorona ..._

_Y despues sonrio... Okey este si es bipolar,se dirigio al salon,para contestar el telefono,le segui a un paso lento , el tomo un poco de velocidad para agarrar el telefono ,en el tercer pitido..._

_"Em... Hola?"_

_una vocecita timida y aguda hablo en el telefono,era bastante molesta , pero a la vez queria seguir escuchando esa voz que me era tan familiar, Podria ser... Flippy tiene una amiga?me acerque a el para escuchar mejor la conversacion ..._

_"hola Flippy,so-soy Flaky"_

_Flippy se sento en uno de los sofas verde manzana ,mientras sonreia ,las mejillas se le pusieron un poco rojas , casi se le veia inocente ,casi..._

_"hola Flaky , como estas?..."_

_Que nombre mas raro ...Flaky, como sera?..._

_"Pues estoy en mi casa ,que tal si vienes ?"_

_no se que le habra dicho para que se sonrojara de esa manera ,se levanto de un salto,totalmente rojo,acercandose el telefono a la cara ,que parecia que lo tuviera pegado a la cara,la imagen era demasiado comica, pero estaba con dudas como para reirme..._

_"y-yo ,emm... Ahora?"_

_Estaba nervioso ,se notaba,el muy pervertido..._

_"Si,si,si ahora estaria mejor"_

_El sonrio,y se rasco un poco la cabeza ,revolviendo su pelo,no podia creer que alguien que alguien ,que no fuera yo le hiciera sonreir,me senti celoso ,le mire con el seño fruncido y me acerque al telefono,pegando mi oido en el, pero el lo cambio de lado, sin dejarme escuchar, a esa pendeja la voy a matar ..._

_"B-bien ,en un rato ire , ejem,Chau"_

_el miro el telefono y a una velocidad increible fue al baño,poniendo la ducha,no me importa quien fuera , el es mio,nadie le toca , nadie le hbla sin mi permiso,el problema es que se hizo mas fuerte y no me deja salir ,en casos de salida se retiraba y en casa nos peleabamos por el cuerpo,siempre aparecia cuando estaba mas vulnerable , pero el mantenia la cordura ,impidiendomelo ,llegue al baño ,el vapor era demasiado ,parecia un sauna,en la ducha se estaba bañando Flippy, el tenia los ojos cerrados ,por la agradable sensacion de agua caliente paseando por su cuerpo,me empeze a desvestir ,el calor me empezaba a molestar ,mire de reojo el espejo,el calor me hizo poner las mejillas rojas,tambien observe que tenia mas bello en la cara, tenia un poco de barba ,no me habia dado cuenta ,ya que estuvimos un par de dias encerrados por "conflictos"..._

_Agarre la maquinita y empeze a pasearla por mi rostro ,cortando parte de la barba haciendome cosquillas a lo cual sonreia ,la maquinita hacia un sonido agradable ,como el ronroneo de un gato..._

_Mire de reojo a Flippy ,el me miraba anonado de mi comportamiento ,le sonrei de manera sadica ,haciendole que se volteara ,termine de afeitatme ,me toque la cara y sonrei sastifecho del resultado ,No_

_La de la maquinita no,el echo de que los hombres se ven lindos cuando se afeitan,las mujeres no mienten..._

_Le mire su cuerpo bien formadoy me empeze a calentar , lo deseaba , lo deseaba con ganas poder tocarlo , abrazarlo,besarlo y otras cosas mas guarras..._

_La boca se me secaba ,la respiracion se me calentaba ,el corazon ,el corazon me empezo a acerelar y senti la entrepierna latente..._

_Me quite el resto de la ropa ,la doble y la deje al lado de la de el,todavia no me saque la boina ,siempre que me la quitaba me sentia desnudo o incomodo ,me la saque dejandola en el final de mi ropa ... Me acerque a la ducha...y me adentre a ella..._

_Lo primero que vi fue la cabellera verde de Flippy ,aplastada por el agua , el olor de su cabello me embriagaba por las noches ,a veces era olor a menta , o siemplemente era fresco , baje la mirada , observando con deseo su esculturosa espalda, si que soy hermoso ... Emm... Lo digo porque yo soy el y el es yo ..._

_Pase la mirada por su trasero , el temblequeo un poco intimidado , le mire de vuelta la nuca y me acerque a el ,le abraze por los costados ,rodeando mis brazos en su cintura,apolle la barbilla en su hombro , el tacto de mi piel con la suya ,era una sensacion increible ,el tenia la piel de gallina ,cualquier caricia ,seria una sensacion diferente ,pero con la misma intencion..._

_Con el en brazos empeze a balancearme de un lado a otro,intente ser dulce ,pero el se quedo estatico ,sentia molestia , enojo e incomodidad..._

_"Fliqpy ...ya dejame..."_

_Empeze a respirarle el cuello ,haciendole sonrojar ..._

_"Yo soy tu imaginacion ...parare cuando de verdad lo desees..."_

_Le bese la mejilla ,abrazandole el pecho , el solo corrio la cara y puso una mueca con la cara que parecia que hubiera comido un limon , empeze a besarle la mejilla y el empezo a encojer las piernas..._

_"te molesta ,pequeño..."_

_"Fliqpy..."_

_Le di un lameton a su mejilla y empeze a besar su cuello, haciendole chupones y mordiendolo , no resestia mas y empezo a soltar gemidos eroticos y que yo soltara risitas malignas..._

_"Esto es lo que deseas ,verdad?"_

_"S-si... Fliqpy ,porfavor..."_

_"me convencistes..."_

_Lo estampe contra la pared ,acorralandolo ,mis labios sellaron los suyos ,empeze a acariciarlos con mi lengua ,sabian jodidamente bien,termine metiendole la lengua en la boca,casi hasta la garganta ,pero al otro le faltaba aire , asi que tube que cortar el beso , el cerro los ojos ,respirando jadeante ,mientras en mi mente pasaban un sin fin de imagenes pervertidas que me pusieron caliente..._

_Le di un beso , mientras el llenaba sus pulmones de aire, atrape su labio inferior con mis dientes ,haciendole sacar un chillido por el dolor y sangrar..._

_"Ay!...Fliqpy!"_

_El se sobaba el labio,mientras yo miraba su entrepierna, estaba dura ,entonces por supuesto que le gusto..._

_"ya te hice sufrir mucho..."_

_Me acerque a el mientres lo agarraba de la cintura ,empeze a morder devuelta su cuello ,pero por eso no me iba a perdonar,levante el rostro y pegue mi respiracion a su oido,por un momento temblequeo,le lami el ovulo del oido y ahi senti algo duro rosar mi entrepierna ,le mire con ojos de lobo hambriento ,el estaba rojo ,evitando mi mirada ,baje la mirada y vi su "gran problema"..._

_Rapidamente me arrodille , quedando en frente de su ereccion ,el encogio las piernas ,se las separe al instante y le mire fijamente..._

_"no te muevas..."_

_**Atencion ...**_

_**Si no te gusta el yaoi ,sali cagando leches de aca ,*0*!**_

_**Todavia puedes salvar lo que te queda de inociencia,vete,VETE!**_

_El solo asintio sonrojado y cerrando fuerte los ojos ,mire de vuelta su entrepierna y abri la boca en par en par ,metiendo la punta,haciendo que rosara mi lengua_

_"A-ahh~~ "_

_No habia ni empezado y el desesperado ya gemia..._

_Logre ponerla en toda mi boca m era molesto ,pero todo para que disfrute vale la pena..._

_Empeze a metermela y a sacarmela de la boca con rapidez ,debia admitirlo ,No era para nada exitante para mi!..._

_Flippy del placer se iba a caer para atras , tenia los ojos cerrados del placer y soltaba gemidos ahoguados ,las piernas le temblaban y hundia el pecho,y luego lo llenaba de aire para acabarlo en suspiros ,mientras chorros de agua mojaban su pecho musculoso ..._

_Simplemente me toco la peor parte ,debia metermela hasta la garganta (era una monstruosidad) , el agua me caia en la cara dificultandome la respiracion ,empezaba a temblar exitado... Exitado de nada!_

_El pelo se me pegaba en los hombros molestandome ,la posicion en la que estaba me hacia sufrir las rodillas y me dolia la espalda ,y ni hablar de lo resbaloso que estaba ..._

_Estaba llegando al momento cuspide ,pronto llegaria el orgasmo ,a Flippy los pulmones no le daban mas ,es como si los llenara porque si , como si no tuvieran uso en el cuerpo , arqueo la espalda sabiendo que momento era , intente sacarmela de la boca ,el sabor era raro ,pero no repugnante ,hasta parecia agradable ,podria seguir haciendolo ,pero no soy una maquina chupa-leche ,y no caeria tan bajo por el ,pero mi puta mala suerte no me dejaba en paz, el intertar sacarmela , utilize mi tonto pie izquierdo para levantarme ,pero derrape callendo de espalda , casi ,pero casi ..._

_"Ey!"_

_Flippy con su rapidez ,hizo un amago de agarrarme la mano o eso pensaba , pero me atrapo la cabeza , haciendo que no me matara en el golpe y con un poco de fuerza , me acerco a su pene ,Que Carajos?..._

_Queria que siguiera ,pero ni loco!_

_Intente levantarme de vuelta alejandome de este loco de mierda,pero derrape para atraa ,haciendo que mi boca terminara en que?_

_En su pene =_=*_

_Abri grandes los ojos buscando con las palmas de las manos el suelo ,intentando alejarme de su entrepierna siquiera un segundo ,palmee el suelo con la mano y derrape otra vez, sientiendo como su miembro tocaba mi garganta y con tanta rapidez que sentia punsadas y el reflejo del vomito ,mas arcadas querian aparecer ..._

_Recobre el equilibrio otra vez e intente alejarme , pero la mano de Flippy me empujo de vuelta a su ereccion , movi la cabeza a un lado ,desviando el destino de su pene a mi boca , el muy cochino lo puso en mi mejilla y tiro de pelo fuerte para mirarlo , le gruñi ,molesto , desde cuando se le da la puta gana sodomizarme ?, el me miro molesto y lo puso entre mis labios ,intentando entrar..._

_"Hazlo..."_

_"No!...'_

_Intentaba hablar con los labios cerrados ,evitando lo que el queria ,por primera vez me senti una victima ,_

_Una mujer con un violador , un niño con un pedofilo ,y anda saber que mas ejemplos hay ,pero me sentia incomodo y desesperado por salir ,pero si yo habia empezado!,incluso tendria de opcion desaparecer de su puta imaginacion ,o llorar , me tiro mas del pelo y con su mano libre me empujo hacia el , empeze a temblar como un niño ,la adrenalina empezaba a subir y el corazon estaba tan acerelado ,apunto del infarto ,el labio inferior me empezo a temblar y los ojos empezaron a aguarse y senti un nudo en la garganta ,como si tuviera una piedra imposible de ingerir ,que me causaba un dolor punzante en el pecho ,_

_El logro meterla y empezo a tirar mas fuerte de mi pelo ,haciendo un moviemiento de atras para adelante metiendo mas su ingle en mi boca ,empezo con pequeños rozes de lengua y despues empezaba casi a embestirme,metiendomela entera,el acerco su cadera a mi cara bruscamente ,senti su abdomen golpeando mi nariz y sus testiculos peguados a mi barbilla , mierda , me senti usado ,pero todavia podia hacer algo-_

_"Ahh!,Aaahhhh!~~ "_

_Waaaaa , que asco el hijoputa eyaculo en mi boca,el sabor era mas que raro y encima me tube que tragar la mayor parte para no ahogarme , el resto lo tube que tocer ,haciendo que salpique en su abdomen y en mis mejillas ,vaya asco ,senti la escensia de Flippy bajar por mi esofago ,haciendome sentir asqueado ,,era pringosa y pegajosa ,hubiera metido dos dedos y chau sabor , pero el recuerdo hubiera seguido estando , baje el rostro intentando sacar lo que tenia adentro ,el me acaricio la cabeza ,como un perro ,y me empujo de vuelta , pero ya hasta cuando termina con esto!_

_Le empuje el abdomen evitando hacer contacto alguno con su entrepierna ,ahora que lo pienso pude haberlo mordido!,pero en esos momentos te es dificil pensar en una estrategia , tienes miedo ,la adrenalina sube y tu desesperacion tambien ,pero como dije antes ,mi puta mala suerte..._

_Al empujarlo ,me olvide que lo pegue contra la pared , asi que como no lo vi moverse ni un centimetro ,el que salio disparado de alli fui yo ,mala suerte el agua estaba caliente , ardiendo se podria decir ,obio que cuando senti el agua ,me fui cagando leches, mientras el agua caliente seguia en mi piel,dejando marcas rojas en mi cuerpoy menos mal que no me cai en el proceso..._

_"Eh,eh , que esta caliente..."_

_Sali del baño corriendo ,tenia la piel colorada y me picaba ,pero si lo hacia me doleria ,donde esta la puta crema ?!,volvi al baño buscando la crema ,revolviendo el botiquin , y ahi tube que comerme toda la bronca ,la humillacion y las ganas de matar al puto de mi portador , el solo se descojono de la risa en el baño con la temperatura perfecta , sera cabron..._

_"Apurate..."_

_Fue lo unico que pude decir , obiamente tenia el orgullo roto,pero queria disimular..._

_"Mhp,porque?..."_

_Puede que sea medio torpe , pero boludo no era!_

_"como que porque?la invitacion , tarado..."_

_"A cierto ,es que casi me lo haces olvidar ..."_

_Hize oidos sordos,pasaria de el toda la noche , ni escucharlo hablar queria, si tubiera una arma , le hubiera disparado a el ,y a mi ,de verdad ,me importaba dos mierdas lo que ocurriera..._

_**Minutos despues...**_

_Flippy y yo salimos para la casa de la supuesta amiga suya , no se ,pero por alguna razon estaba un poco nervioso ,que pasaria cuando lleguemos?,no queria que supiera de mis celos , aunque eso le frustara ,lo cual me divertia hacerlo , el resto del tiempo no hubo palabras ,el silencio no me era incomodo , de echo me agradaba ,era como si estubiera solo ,mientras caminaba a un punto desconocido ,una sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro , la tranquilidad era tan acogedora y tranquila ,que por algo me hacia feliz , pero Flippy hablo ,haciendo saber que estaba vivo,cagando mi momento de paz,me estaba dando ganas de pegarle hostiones hasta matarlo..._

_"por que tan feliz?..."_

_Yo solo le sonrei , una parte rara de mi que se dejaba ver cada un año,disimula,disimula,disimula..._

_"pues...por lo tranquilo que esta"_

_Por alguna razon ,se podia ver que era feliz en un momento ,que mi sonrisa no desaparecia por nada en el mundo..._

_"estas celoso?..."_

_Pffff... Que boludo soy,pues era mas que obio que era por eso ..._

_"un poco..."_

_Estaba mirando el suelo ,todavia sonriendo ,no senti mucho el dolor de garganta y estaba tranquilo ,no pasaria algo importante..._

_"ey!aqui es..."_

_Levante la mirada ,no muy sorprendido , era una linda casa ,chiquita y acogedora ,aunque la mia era mas grande y con mas comodidad ,Flippy se acerco a la puerta amarilla ,con tonos blancos y un pomo limpio y brillante ,y toco la puerta tres veces ,pero la sorpresa es que la puerta se habrio un poco ,mostrando un poco de oscuridad de esa habitacion,Flippy se desespero de un momento a otro ,habrio la puerta de golpe ,prendiendo la luz ,un grupo de gente escondida ,salio dispara ,haciendo ruidos raros y con gorros raros , Flippy empezo a perder la cordura ,a lo cual levante el puño listo para golpearlo y tener via libre para usar el cuerpo,pero se relajo al toque lo cual lo atravese y me golpee contra el suelo ,levante la mirada gruñiendo entre dientes ,maldiciendo la proxima victima ,exactamente,sus amigos raritos , el rubio, el castor , cuatrojos Oh,Oh y ese ciego? No lo conosco ,quien carajos es?,A ver... El de los caramelos, el mimo... No esta el superheroe ,eh_

_Eh?... Y-y eso?, que e-es?es tan rojo,con tanto movimiento,con copitos blancos como la nieve repartido en el ,parecia sangre,entre todas las personas ,esa personita me llamo la atencion ,simplemente se dio vuelta ,y por alguna razon ,senti las mejillas calentar,sus ojos eran rojos como su pelo,eran grandes y tenian un brillo ,un brillo un tanto especial ,su piel era un lindo color ,color... Bueno no tengo idea el color ,lo unico que se es que cuando se volteo ,el brillo de la luz hizo que su piel resplandesiera ,dandole toque angelical,sus labios eran rosa palido lindo ,eran tan finos ,todo parecia pasar lento entorno a ellla, pero no me miro , miro a Flippy ,mientras era saludado y felicitado por sus amigos , su cara era perfecta ,a pesar de que no me miraba ,me sentia avergonzado , la ropa que llevaba la hacia ver que mas joven de lo que era un pulover rojo holgado y unos shorts no muy cortos, con unas zapatillas blancas ,se veia tan tierna y ocultaba parte de su cuerpo con la ropa ,su cuerpo parecia tan delicado ,un simple rose con su piel era como tocar el cielo,ella sonrio y se sonrojo ,se dio media vuelta ,yo no me movia del lugar ,me corri el pelo a un lado esperando volver a ver a la chica,volvio al ratocon un gran pastel de fresas ,con unas velas en el encendidas , parecia pesarle un poco ,me hubiera gustado ayudarle,se acerco a la ubicacion de Flippy ,cada paso me empezaba a acerelar el corazon y las mejillas me empezaban a arder ,ella ensancho la sonrisa y empezo a cantar para Flippy,me hize a un lado ,contemplando a la criatura mas bella que alla visto en mi existencia,al rato todos empezaron a cantar en coro ,haciendo que Flippy sonriera y que se le aguaran sus ojos..._

_"...Por que es un buen compañerooooooooo... Y nadie lo puede negar"_

_El solo sonrio y se saco una pequeña lagrimita ,mientras soplaba las pocas velitas coloridas que habian encendido_

_Terminada la cancion todos enpezaron a aplaudir,mientras otros empezaban a abrazarlo amistosamente,la niña se acerco a una mesa libre dejando el pastel en el ,ella se alejo un poco de los otros , me era extraño , que hacia sola?,me acerque a ella quedando frente a frente,bueno,...casi , ella miraba a direccion a Flippy , yo solo me limitaba a verla ,hipnotizado de su belleza ,me sonroje un poco de lo raro que actuaba ,le mire directo a los ojos ,intentando hacer contacto alguno ,me acerque un poco mas a ellay respire su aroma , era delicioso , era mejor que el de Flippy , era fresco y con un olorcito a chocolate , no habia dudas ,tenia hambre..._

_Levante un poco la mano y la acerque a su pelo ,de a poco la distancia se hacia mas corta ,a punto de tocarle su pelo,suspire extaciado ,miebtras el estomago me rugia ,hasta que oli otra fragancia,era fresca y con olor a ... Chicle ,me voltee confundido,no me era molesta esa fragancia , me agradaba ,pero interrumpio mi momento, el chico de los dulces se le acerco y le tomo las manos ,feliz y dando saltitos..._

_"Va-Vamos a cortar el pastel..."_

_El chico parecia entusiasmado,la chica rio un poco y se lo llevo a la mesa con el pastel,me dio un ataque de celos cuando vi eso, simplemente queria cortarle la cabeza y lanzarla lejos de aqui..._

_"Flippy vamos a cortar el pastel ven!"_

_La chica entusiasmada sonriendo levanto el brazo , haciendo un gesto de que venga, el solo se diriguio a ella,con una sonrisa tonta , ella levanto el cuchillo para cortar ,ambos abrimos la boca al instante ,,el obiamente preocupado , pero su cordura es tan fuerte que siguio como si nada y empezo a cortar el pastel de lo mas normal ,una oportunidad menos,ufff... La chica se llevo el primer pedazo ,socorriendo al ciego que tenia una aguja puntiaguda , un verdadero peligro, busque al chico de los dulces pero no aparecia,una brisa fuerte que me levanto la chaqueta y casi se lleva mi boina aparecio arrasando con todo , ahi estaba el pendejo,iba tan rapido que se llevaba cosas por delante ,un pequeño cacahuate(X))_

_El cacahuate salio volando a la boca de la chica,haciendole que se lo tragara..._

_"...Oh No!"_

_La chica empezo a toser , mientras el cuerpo le empezaba a hinchar como un globo,se tiro al suelo ,empujando la mesa que por desgracia estaba llena de tenedores y cuchillos que empezaron a clavarse en el fragil cuerpo de la chica ,se revolvio del dolor haciendo que explotaran unos globos , al contacto de los cubiertos filosos,pero... No pensaba en ayudarla ,sonrei macabramente ,fijando mi mirada a mi portador..._

_**Continuaraa...**_

_LA PUTAAA MADRE QUE LOS REMILPARIOOOOOO!_

_perdon-_-*, es que me paso lo terrible..._

_"Le yo en domingo escribiendo en la table ,cuando de repente..._

_Tilde savaje aparece en la tablet!..._

_-No,...no,no,no ,no puede ser ,no lo guardee!D: ,no ma hagan estooooooo!:FFUUUUUUUU-:_

_Le madre ,apaga la tablet ,"arreglandola"madre se va_

_Le yo :dolan:_

_Todos los que hicieron este objeto con errores..._

_Lo pagaraaaaan..._

_Espero que tengas suerte ...y tu no seas uno de ellos..."_

_*0*/la fucking tablet se me congelo ,en la mejor parte ,porque!?_

_Bueno para que almenos alla dos capis que ya tenga pensados..._

_It's something(/._.)/..._

_PerdonenmeeeeTT-TT_

_Les traigo sangre para la proxima ..._

_Byeee...~~~_

_*fuera de camara*_

_Le Coffy en el rincon..._

_-porque?!,porque?!porque?!-_

_De su bolsillo saca una pequeña navaja..._

_-nommerezco vivir...-_

_**Esto continuara... Asdfasdafasdfasdfasdfasdf *ataque epileptico***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wiiiii~~~Volviii x)**_

_**Ok,a nadie le importo que se matara mi personaje -_-***_

_**Pero tranquis que esta bien ^w^**_

_**Asi que sin mas ,al ficx)**_

_**Atte:La escritora con nombre raro y con cabeza de teletubie x)**_

_**Por que a KC la mandaron al loquero asdfaghfadafss(seguramente a mi tambien -_-)...**_

_Y fije mi mirada a mi portador ..._

_El estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder ,mientras toda su atencion se dirigia a la niña desangrandose ,mientras sus gritos espantaban a los pocos invitados que habia ,ella se dejo caer sobre la pared ,quedando sostenida en ella gracias a los cuchillos ,mientras en sus delgadas piernas escurria la sangre que perdia ,la cordura de Flippy bajo lo suficiente,al borde del colapso ,dejo caer el cuchillo con la parte del pastel recien cortado,haciendo un tintineo,sobre la mesa,mientras tenia un ligero tic en el ojo derecho,me subi a la mesa rapidamente,con la sonrisa de psicopata ,corriendo hasta el,eleve el puño y lo golpee,precensie un ruido ,solo audible para mi,desencajandole la mandibula ,haciendo que saliera un poco de saliva y sangre de su boca, haciendo que saliera del cuerpo y yo tomara el control , escuche como aterizaba bruscamente su cabeza en el suelo ..._

_Baje la mirada,mientras el pelo tapaba mis ojos penetrantes ,que mataban con la mirada, los invitados no lo sabian,hasta que empeze a reir macabramente ,sabiendo que lo que ocurriera ,lo podria repetir quincenares de veces!,mi risa era grave y fuerte ,la habitacion tenia un silencio de muerte ,literalmente,haciendo eco en mis carcajadas,desvie la mirada un poco hacia unos pares de pie que retrocedian intimidados ,apunto de correr,levante un poco la vista y agarre lo primero que vi y era el arma mas utilizada,por mi , el cuchillo ,extendi mi mano hacia el ,sintiendo el tacto del metal frio y duro, capaz de cortar huesos humanos , todavia tenia un poco de hambre ,lo cual lami con gusto , pensando que calmaria mi hambre..._

_Pues no ,-_-*_

_El estomago me rugio hambriento ,pero decidi ignorarlo , simplemente me ponia de mala leche y arruinaba momentos de accion como este..._

_Desvie mi vista a la persona mas cercana ,fije mi mirada neutral al chico castor,mi flequillo tapaba mi cara ,haciendo que una sombra tapara mi rostro completo , los ojos me brillaron y la adrenalina hizo una segundo subida en este dia , habri mis ojos penetrantes ,haciendoles ver mas que desquiciados ,y sonrei de oreja a oreja ,mostrando casi la mayoria de mis afilados dientes , capazes de arrancarle el cuello a alguien ,el niño se entimido ,mientras encogia las piernas y el cuello,palideciendo ,mientras abria los ojos ,sabiendo lo dispuesto que estaba por hacerlo,los ojos se le acuaron ,cuando dirigi mi mano rapidamente a la gargante de el ..._

_Senti el tacto entre el y mi ,simplemente esto iba a hacer lo mejor despues de la guerra , pues tambien es mi cumpleaños!valla sorpresa ,eh Flippy!..._

_El pequeño solto el plato que tenia ,haciendo que cayera al suelo ,pero no escuche el ruido de cuando se rompia ,fue sustituido por un grito del pequeño ,revolviendose ,intentando safarse de mi agarre , me sentia mas que excelente..._

_Le hize mas presion a su cuello ,haciendole sentir dolor cuando respiraba o tragaba , cerro sus ojos con fuerza ,intentando pedir ayuda ,pero solo salian gemidos incoherentes..._

_Resbale el cuchillo por su barbilla , haciendole que temblara ,habri los ojos ,sonriendo por aquel movimiento ,le puse la punta en su barbilla y con rapidez y bruscamente , el cuchillo paso por su piel y musculos ,hasta el mango,la sangre se veia apetitosa , lami su barbilla ,su sangre sabia jodidamente bien ,intente sacar el cuchillo ,haciendo como si fuera una pala ,haciendo escuchar leves sonidos ,haciendo que su mandibula se desencajara ,haciendome mas facil la tortura , mi victima lloraba de dolor y su piel cada vez se hacia mas blanca y opaca, de su boca salia cantidad de sangre al igual que en donde clave el cuchillo ,como punto de partida , la piel se empezo a desgarrar haciendo un ruido un poco desagradable ,mientaras se escuchaba mas ruidos de su mandibula romperse ,se me hacia mas facil sacar esa parte de su rostro ,hasta que al fin la obtuve..._

_Su lengua colgababa dejando caer un poco mas de sangre , el piso se mancho haciendo una laguna roja,y brillante ,hasta que termino la ola de sangre parar ,clave el cuchillo en su mandibula superior , haciendo que abriera los ojos ,de seguro los invitados se descomponieron,,la punta empezo a entrar facilmente en la carne ,hasta que de un empujon ,el cuchillo se quedo trabado por el mango ,mientras que el niño se convirtio en otra victima de mis torturas que tanto me encantaban ,el cuerpo dejo de hacer latir su corazon y su pecho ya no subia , sus ojos terminaron quedando en un punto vacio en la habitacion,mientras seguia cayendo sangre, a mis pies ,el cuerpo practicamente estaba levantando gracias a mi agarre a su cuello ,mientras sus rodillas se dejaban caer por el suelo , con la fuerza , que necesariamente no era ni la mitad de la que tengo, separe su mandibula y parte del craneo dejando al descubierto el cerebro y haciendo que mas grande se hiciera el charco , tengo cuidado y lo tiro al suelo , no me gusta hacer el ridiculo y resbalarme y mancharme el culo con sangre ,era demasiado humillante , el cuerpo se cayo de rodillas al suelo y cayo de boca , el ojo se salio de donde debria ir y de la lengua caia cantidades de baba, agarre la parte de su cara y me pregunte algo ridiculo;Encajaria en el pastel como una pieza mas?,lo coloque sobre el plato del pastel y lo junte a la otra pieza , Estaba casi completo,sonrei como tonto al respecto , pero esto me llevaba a la felicidad ,senti unas pisadas fuerte ,no muy lejos de mi ,parecia que alguien estuviera corriendo , desvie mi mirada a la derecha y me encontre al chico de las orejas de conejo ,el era constante victima de mis torturas, el estaba palido mirando el cuerpo del pelimorado ,sus ojos oscuros empezaron a aguarse ,mientras varios escalofrios pasaron por su cuerpo,empezo a sudar ,de seguro estaba como Flippy,me acerque a el con un paso un poco lento _

_El miro con terror que no tenian el cuchillo , si no que lo habia dejado en la mesa ,junto con la cara de su amigo , solto el plato haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos ,esparcidos en un poco de sangre , me recordo al pelo de esa niña ,pero saque ese pensamiento a patadas de mi cabeza ,el se puso una mano en la boca ,mientras hundia el estomago ,aflojando las rodillas, me acerque aun con mas intenciones de asustar,casi rosando nuestros cuerpos ,el me miro ,con el terror en su cuerpo de contextura delgada y fragil ,otra vez me recordaba a la niña,le sonrei tetricamente y lami parte de la sangre del chico que habia salpicado mi cara,el chico se descompuso ,por asi decirlo , de mi accion , creo que me senti un poco avergonzado -_-U,aunque el objetivo no era que le gustara , al chico le empezo a agarrar arcadas fuertes ,advertiendo un vomito un poco desagradable ,se agarraba de la barrigua con ambos brazos ,en vano ,mientras tenia la cabeza baja y temblaba ,todo estaba en silencio todavia aun con los gemidos de dolor del chico ,podia escuchar claramente el sonido de su corazon a cien , la cabeza le doleria al igual que las piernas y le vendrian mareos..._

_"que maleducado de tu parte , rubio..."_

_Extendi mi mano hacia el y acaricie su mejilla , tenia la piel de gallina ,y estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel ,ademas de ser demasiado suave , al chico le volvieron las arcadas, baje mi mano y acaricie con las yemas de los dedos su garganta ,el temblo,con algunas lagrimas bajando de sus mejillas ,mojandolas ,utilize mi mano completa ,sintiendo esa calida piel y con toda la crueldad del mundo ,agarre unos globos y aprete con fuerza su cuello ,haciendole soltar un grito ahogado ,pase los globos por su nuca ,haciendo que el bello se le ponga de punta,llegando por donde empezaba ,con una mano y con dificultad pude hacer un nudo ,sin dejarle espacio ,para tragar o respirar,con las dos manos lo eleve alto cerca sel ventilador ,una mano se situaba en su cuello y la otra en su cintura, sintiendo con mi mano entera parte de su piel erizada,me vinieron ganas de acariciarle ,el abrio solo un ojo cerrando el otro con fuerza y dolor , las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, un gesto adorable ,pero inutil en este tipo de momentos ,pero mi ira se descontrolo cuando tosio ,un poco ,salpicando un poco de vomito y de saliva ,esto me hizo un tic notable en el ojo derecho ,frunci el seño y lo eleve mas al ventilador ,los globos explotaron mientras se enredaban en las alas del ventilador ,se empezo a enredar los hilos blancos ,hasta que llegaron a su punto final , el ventilador se atasco ,intentando avanzar ,solo para seguir girando ,el chico empezo a patalear en el aire,mientras sus manos intentaban romper los nudos ,aun arrancandose las uñas, el oxigeno se acababa y observe ,como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y como intento desesperado , agarro las alas del ventilador intentando subirse a el , cuando habia una esperanza ,el oxigeno dejo de pasar por su traquea y se desmallo dejandose caer ,el hilo no se rompio ni tampoco el ventilador ,pero el cuello del chico se quebro por completo ..._

_"CRACK!"_

_El niño quedo colgando del ventilador ,su cuerpo estaba suelto como un muñeco y la mirada baja , las orejas de conejo se balanceaban en una muy horrible escena ,pero para mi era arte...Ey tengo una piñata!..._

_Senti una presencia atras mio , lo escuche tragar saliva,me di vuelta ,lentamente , reconociendo esa cabellera verde ,los dulces estaban despegados de su pelo y esparramados por el suelo,el chico temblaba ,con tics en su ojo derecho mientras que el otro tambien temblaba,el chico estaba palido y toda la velocidad que tenia fue opacada por el miedo ,sus piernas inmoviles temblaban ,incapaces de reaccionar ,miraba aterrado al chico colgando , respire todo ese delicioso olor que tenian,era dulce y me provocaba mas hambre ,aunque recuerde el momento de interrupcion con la niña,como me divertiria con el?..._

_Sonrei ,emocionado de la idea de torturarlo ,me acerque a el ,ebosando la sonrisa mas psicopata que tenia ,entrecerrando los ojos , el se quedo estatico y a punto de llorar , ya se de donde saco esa mania Flippy..._

_Lo agarre ligeramente del hombro ,el se aterro demasiado que se encogio hasta que le lleve tres cabezas..._

_Me lleve una silla en el medio del salon, sosteniendole fuerte ,haciendo presion y clavandole las escasas uñas que tenian,haciendole que se sacudiera y se quejara , ,le obligue que se sentara y puse sus brazos en los costados ,el empezo a agudisar la voz y empezo a pedir ayuda ,Inutil!_

_"A-a...ayuda...Ayuda!"_

_Le puse un dedo en sus labios y pegue mi frente a el ,haciendole que cayara con un"Shhhh..."el se tenso y empezo a sacudirse inquieto , le agarre fuerte del pelo y le tire un poco de el , el se aguanto el gemido y cayo ,mientras que las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas ,como aquel chico , me senti un momento el maestro , el amo y señor que mandaba en aquellos mocosos,y el recuerdo del baño me llego a la mente ,cuando Flippy me sodomizo e intento metermela en la boca... Simplemente me quede mirando los ojos del chico ,que no paraba de llorar y cerrar fuerte los ojos ,tuve que sacar esos recuerdos me estaban sacando del tema!,volvi a verle a los ojos y le sonrei sadico ,saque de uno de mis bolsillo un alambre de puas ,el chico miro con terror aquel objeto ,no le dejaria morir facilmente ,me pare frente a el y acerque mi cara a su cuello y puse mi cuchillo preferido en mi boca ,pegandolo mas a el,por si intentaba escapar, el rapidamente empezo a respirar jadeante,pero de que?! El corazon le latia freneticamente y calvo sus uñas a la madera de la silla ,mi respiracion chocaba con su hombro desnudo ,la ropa estaba un poco holgada y grande para el ,de seguro de lo flaco que esta,,el tacto frio del cuchillo lo hacia temblar y la adrenalina le subio ,empeze a atar el alambre por su muñeca para que sea incapaz de moverla,le mire con los ojos entrecerrados y el mango del cuchillo mordiendolo , tenia las mejillas rojas y empezaba a derramar lagrimas por su ropa,hize lo mismo con su otra muñeca ,inmovilizandola ,me aleje un poco de el y me arrodille,el tenia las piernas abiertas pero rapidamente las cerro y las subio a la silla ,alejandolas de mi alcanze ,agarre del tobillo de su pie derecho y lo puse en el suelo ,le miraba fijamente ,pero neutral ,sentia el movimiento inquieto de su pierna que logre inmovilizarla , al igual que la otra ,me levante y me dirgi atras de el , sacando otro alambre de puas ,lo pase por su nuca y rozaba sus orejas con mis manos ,su piel era tan fria y blanca ,daba impresion de que estaba enfermo,"Hum..."el alambre de puas se le incrustaba en su delgado cuello por cada movimiento ,no se pero los amigos que tenian siempre causaban impresion o eran muy niñatos ,el mantenia los ojos cerrados ,intentando no lastimarse con aquello ,pobre... Apenas comenzaba el juego..._

_Acerque el cuchillo a su pecho y lo toque con el ,el se asusto e intento moverse pero se incrusto el cuello de puas ,haciendole soltar un grito agudo y lleno de dolor ,empeze a desgarrarle el sueter de arriba a abajo_

_Dejandolo con el torso desnudo ,el se quedaba estatico y rojo,el pecho le subia y le bajaba con mucha rapidez..._

_Se la abri y se la arranque tirandola por ahi...el corazon se me empezaba a acerelar,y sentia un poco de acarolamiento...seria tambien posible?... Me estaba convirtiendo en un homosexual!?,la verdad de seguro era una de esas opciones que habia tomado hace mucho y no me habia dado cuenta..._

_Seh~ ,era bastante distraido y no tomaba en cuenta lo que hacia con Flippy ,era raro...pero no conocia muchas mujeres ,asi que sera mejor cambiar esto..._

_"dime tu nombre..."_

_Me acerque a el apoyando mis brazos en sus piernas ,incomodandolo,jugando con mi cuchillo en su rodilla ,girandolo y rasgando un poco el pantalon ,pero tampoco era tan violador para hacer eso,esperaba una respuesta y tendria que saber los nombres de estos mocosos y bueno... De ella tambien..._

_"N-nutty..." Daaaaa!,de seguro porque es un ansioso ,que se alimenta con nada mas que azucar..._

_"Quienes eran esas personas ?..."Mas que nada por sus nombres ,ya que en el tiempo que estubimos me importo mierda saber los nombres de estos ,para cambiar un poco las cosas no estaba mal ,eh..._

_"So-somos sus amigos..."_

_"dime los nombres..."_

_"o-okey... El pelivioleta... Toothy...el rubio...Cuddles...el peliazul,Sniffles ...y la pelirroja...Fla-Flaky..."_

_Me quede tieso,Flaky,Flaky?!como pude ser tan ciego ,ella era esa amiga y no dudaba en sus gustos ,pero porfavor ,parecia un puto pedofilo!me comi la bronca ,ya no deseaba escucharlo,y que deje de llorar ,porfavor!me levante y agarre fuerte su brazo,pasando el cuchillo en el , pelandolo como una papa, la diferencia era un griton y lanzaba un esquisito elixir rojo,gritaba y gritaba ,tanto como podia sus pulmones ,pero no me importaba ,repeti el mismo proceso ,solo que en este hacia estocadas en su brazo ,haciendole llorar como un marica, y algunos cuantos en su abdomen y piernas ,cuando termine decidi terminar el trabajo , quien pensaria que me sacaria de las casillas una niña,con solo nombrarla? me dirigi a el dispuesto a matarlo de una puta vez,pero no hice demasiado para torturarlo, me acerque a el por detras ,ylo abraze del cuello haciendole sonrojar..._

_"Hicistes un gran trabajo ,pequeño... Te lo debo para la proxima..."_

_Le bese la mejilla y acaricie su cuello ,con el cuchillo ,un poco manchado ,el cerro los ojos y gimio,le acaricie el pelo ,revolviendoselo ,y de un rapido movimiento lo degolle ,haciendo que su cuello se doblara para un costado,dejando caer el pelo por su cara ,con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos ,mientras que el desorbitado quedo mirando para otro lado..._

_Intente hacer memoria,de lo que dijo el peliverde ,el castor , listo,el rubio,listo el peliazul,...emmmm..._

_Revise la habitacion desde un punto ,mirando con ojo critico todo,mi vista se fijo en un barril,que raro ,yo no lo habia visto , me acerque a el ,dispuesto a saber que habia,Oh...te encontre,en el agua estaba el peliazul ,aguantando la respiracion como podia ,esto era mas que idiota aquello,agarre la tapa que estaba en el suelo y me agache un poco,esperando el momento indicado para lo siguiente,el agua rebalso un poco ,cayendome en la cabeza,el cuatrojos salio mojado y jadeante buscando aire ,pero antes de que diera el respiro, le tape el balde en su cara dejandolo encerrado en el balde ahogandolo ,pero Nah' ,seria aburrido ,me dirigi a la mesa con cuchillos y agarre como cinco ,grandes y afilados uno por uno los clave en el barril dejando caer el agua por los costado,pero aqui no terminaba ,lleve el barril afuera y de una patada ,cayo colina abajo ,rebotando con fuerza ,hasta que choco con un gran arbol y el barril ,practicamente ,exploto ,dejando el cuerpo del genio con tajos ,en el rostro y en el cuerpo,dejando salir una ola de sangre y organos volando,esparciendose en el suelo,esto era demasiado bueno , que estara pensando Flippy,hmmmmm..._

_Eh?...y ese ruido..._

_Es como ...el de la maquinita ,el ronroneo ,pero molesto..._

_Me adentre a la casa de nuevo y me dirigi a la cocina , observe al mimo de espaldas ,buscando con su mano en una licuadora ,cosas que no sabia que eran,creo que cacahuates otra vez.-._

_La licuadora tenia el boton (on) hundido ,asi que supuse que estaba desenchufado,me agache cautelosoy acercandome a la pared ,pude ver el enchufe suelto en el suelo,Bingo!..._

_Rapidamente lo enchufe y escuche el ruido de la licuadora triturando lo que suponia que eran cacahuates,me di la vuelta y observe al mimo,de espaldas de nuevo,intentando sacar su mano ,que era triturada por las cuchillas del electrodomestico,salpicando la sangre en el suelo y la pared , saque mi cuchillo y se lo clave en la palma de la mano ,quedando acorralado entre yo y la mesada ,agarre su otro antebrazo y con la mano libre ,la puse en su nuca utilizando fuerza para que se acercara mas a las cuchillas giratorias,su frente cada vez estaba mas cerca ,no podia mentir ,era fuerte ,pero eso no me detuvo ,con un ultimo esfuerzo ,pude sentir el choque de su frente con las cuchillas,los restos de cacahuates se bañaban en sangre y de ves en cuando salpicaba fuera de la licuadora ,hasta que dejo de hacer fuerza y aplaste su frente con las cuchillas , el cuerpo temblaba por el movimiento continuo de los objetos puntiagudos ,llegando a su cerebro ,vi el contenido de la licuadora y solte el cuerpo ,que se quedo desparramado por la mesada ,mientras dejaba que en ella una gran cantidad de sangre ,sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta y en su blanca cara,por la pintura,estaba casi teñida de rojo,agarre el cuchillo y se lo sauqe de su mano ,el cadaver cayo al suelo,como una bolsa de contenido sin importancia ,al lado de la licuadora habia un vasito lleno de azucar ,con solo pensar eso , el estomago me rugio otra vez , cuantas veces hizo lo mismo?-_-*,agarre el vasito sin pensarlo dos veces y lo tire al jugo-de-cerebro-de-mimo al menos me sacaria el hambre ,no?,lo de la sala principal es demasiado dulce para mi ,de seguro cortesia del niño dul... Digo Nutty,con solo saber los nombres sonrei ,sin forzar esa sonrisa , soy raro ,eh,saque una cuchara de uno de los cajones y empeze a revolverlo en la licuadora y empeze a reir como psicopata ,hasta que escuche un ruido que casi sacudio a la casa y me hizo caer de espalda ,aturdido ,creo que casi me mato de no ser de que estaba apenas conciente de lo que pasaba ,algo habia reventado en la casa ..._

_La vista se me empezaba a ver borrosa y apenas me podia mover ,los parpados me pesaban y el sueño se adueño de mi..._

_Waaaaaaa!..._

_La cabeza se me parte en dos , me levante del suelo ,con pesadez y un dolor agudo en la espalda ,me sentia un viejo ..._

_la con..._

_Las putas rodillas ...auch_

_Me di la vuelta y me encontre a Flippy ...tomando la sangre de ka licuadora!_

_Le mire apunto de reirma a carcajadas ,pero sera canibal!el me miro desconcertado ,parecia un niño,y luego el liquido que bebia..._

_"Sabes que es?..."_

_Me tape la boca tragandome las carcajadas ,sino descubriria de alguna forma que era..._

_"S-si... Jugo de... De... Dd frutilla..."_

_Me fruncio el seño ,intentaba esconder mi cara de bobo ,con mi cara neutral ,pero no lo conseguia,se dirigio a la sala de estar...Uffff que sorpresa se va llevar ,no dio ni dos pasos y se detuvo ,poniendose palido y soltando la jarra , vio en uno de los costados de la pared al ciego en el suelo,en el cuerpo clavados no mas de siete cuchillos y un par de tenedores ,se giro y me miro ,rojo de la furia ,yo puse mas manos adelante y las sacudi un poco..._

_"yo no lo hice..."_

_Espero que me crea ,aunque es obio que No!,el se dio vuelta y siguio mas adelante... Y se encontro con la gran sorpresa ,una piñata y un pastel casi completo!..._

_Ahora si que se detuvo ,miro el cuerpo del rubio y del pelivioleta ,y cerca de la entrada el del otro peliverde ..._

_En su garganta tenia una piedra dificil de tragar ,evitandole decir las palabras con fluides,le mire asomandome a su lado izquierdo ,pero lo aquello no me lo esperaba..._

_Los labios de Flippy se iban hinchando cada vez mas y puntos violetas ,aparecion en su rostro..._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"JajajajajjajaJajajajjaja"_

_"no te ...rias cof cof... Imbecil"_

_Me cai al piso ,apretando entre mis brazos mi abdomen ,que me hacia cosquillas,las carcajadas me salian perfectas y cada vez mas fuertes ,resonando en toda la casa ,empeze a patalear de la risa , de verdad me hacia gracia el estado de Flippy , parecia que se habia puesto silicona y se hubiera dibujado lunares con un fibron azul!Pfffffff jajjajajjjaja_

_El se levanto pesadamente y corrio hasta la puerta ,intentando no tropezar,le segui corriendo ,mientras en mi mente ,hacia una pasada a todo lo que paso ,es bastante claro..._

_EL MEJOR CUMPLE DE TODOOOOS!_

_**Fin del flashback...**_

_By Fliqpy..._

_Hmp,recordando todo ,veo a la hermosa criatura que tenia en brazos,impidiendole que se vistiera ,era un juego demasiado cariñoso y divertido para ambos,cuando habia sido asi con una persona ?,obiamente nunca en mi existencia ,estaba cambiando nose si para peor o mejor , pero todo lo veia demasiado bueno,empezamos a corretear en el departamento como unos perritos ,Ufff..._

_Perritos x)_

_Llegamos a su habitacion ,al "callejon sin salida",ella se puso en uno de los costados de cama riendo y mirandome dulcemente,mientras trataba taparse lo mejor que podia ,con la diminuta toalla,me empezaba a poner malito..._

_"Ups ,no hay salida ,seria un "Fin del juego" ,no?"_

_"Em...etto ,sabes que hora es ?..."_

_Pffff,me importba mierda el tiempo ,yo solo queria jugar con ella,pero no me seguiria ,miro detras mio ,buscando el reloj de pared para ponerlo ,pero de reojo veo la puerta del baño y debajo de ella sale un charco de agua gigante,mierda..._

_"Cerrastes el agua ,no?..."_

_Me fui corriendo al baño,abriendolo de un portazo y cerre la canilla,Ufff a tiempo ,el agua empezaba a desbordarse,saque la cabeza y vi el reloj de pared que estaba arriba de la tele ,las 2:12!_

_Estuvimos mas de una hora jodiendo..._

_La pregunta del millon seria ,y?_

_Me fui a la habitacion ,ella ya estaba vestida ,si que era rapida... Vistiendose x)_

_Una coleta de lado ,le sostenia su largo y rojo cabello ,una blusa roja que destapaba sus delicados hombros y un short que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo ,con unas zapatillas blancas ,lo mas gracioso es que en su cuello ,se le notaban algunas marcas rojas echas por mi!,me acerque a ella y la abraze por detras besando su frente y agarre el primer conjunto que vi ,una musculosa rosa fuccia ,con chalequito negro y una corbata ,a mi esto se me hacia que era de una colegiala ,la haria verse como una loli x),saque en uno de los cajones un short negro ,con algunas cadenitas y botones brillantes ,porque tenia toda esta ropa y no se la ponia?se me hacia raro , en su ropa de siempre se ve bien , pero un cambio no esta mal..._

_Se lo entregue a ella y fui a buscar algun calzado,no era bueno eligiendo ropa a si que agarre un par de zapatillas rojas y de otro cajon unas medias blancas,se los enteregue a ella, y me miro con una cara -_-*..._

_Era demasiado tierna x)_

_"Pontelo ,te va a quedar bien ,si?..."_

_Intente sonreirle ,para convenserla,pero ella tenia otros planes..._

_"Bien...pero vienes conmigo ,eh!"_

_Me señalo con un dedo pareciendo amenazador ,le mire con mi cara de "WTF?!"pero ni cuenta,ella me sonrio y empezo a reirse y desvertise pero ponerse el conjunto que le di..._

_Me quede estatico,no podia salir,si lo hago ,matare a la mitad de la poblacion ,que hago?!0_0_

_Talvez ...deba resistir la tentacion de sangre ,hasta salir de esa situacion ,era lo mejor, seguro,pero hablando de tentaciones..._

_"Toc,Toc,Toc..."-recuerden mejores efectos de sonido x)-_

_Flaky se puso las zapatillas y fue corriendo a la puerta , este no era mi dia ,aburrido desde las ocho de la mañana,tres pendejos acosan a mi novia y a uno Flaky lo ve todos los dias , tengo hambre y ella no quiere jugar conmigo ,y ademas de esto no puedo matar a nadie ,hasta que ella se vaya ,que mas necesito..._

_"Flakyyyyy...!"_

_Me escondi rapido en el bañ ,ocultandome de esa persona , desde un espacio veo solo el cabello rojo de ella ,pero quien es?! !unos brazos la abrazan del cuello ,veonalgo amarillo pero no logro ver que es..._

_"em...ho-hola Cuddles"_

_Oh,oh,oh,el pequeño rubio,como has estado ,victima favorita?_

_El avanza en la casa ,dejando a Flaky en el umbral ,agarrando las llaves..._

_"Vamos a comer?"_

_"em...si ,ahora estaba por ir ,que pasa"_

_"deje mi abrigo ,aqui ,esta mañana y te queria preguntar lo anterior..."_

_"Bien ,esta en mi habitacion y no revises mis cosas!"_

_Ella sacudio los brazos ,estaba un poco frustrado ,el hacia eso?,pues se va a llevar algo de regalo si lo pillaba..._

_"Dame las llaves que yo cierro"_

_Flaky las lanzo por el aire y el niño las atrapo , espere ,para que ella dejara la habitacion , exactamente cuando el chico paso enfrente mio,extendi mi mano y lo lleve al baño ,con la luz apagada y la cerre con traba ,agarrando fuerte su cuello ,lo puse contra el lavamanos ,a escasos centrimetros ,mi repiracion chocaba con su cara ,encendi la luz..._

_"Ah!Flippy"agrando los ojos y se puso palido,agarrando fuerte el cajon ,le sonrei sadicamente ,casi recorde como era ,ya casi habia olvidado lo genial de mi vida anterior ..._

_"No,boludo,soy su ...alter ego"abri los ojos haciendo un gesto de "sorpresa!",sacando mi cuchillo de mi estuche..,_

_"tu-tu eres el que nos mato en ...el cumpleaños"lo ultimo lo dijo murmurando ,ya que me tome la libertad de acercarme mas a su lindo rostro ,movio su cabeza a otro lado cerrando los ojos fuertes y con las mejillas levemente rosadas ..._

_"te mataria..."_

_"p-pero no puedes...si lo haces...Flaky se enterara..."me sorprendio su respuesta ,de seguro lo estaba esperando abajo,pues a Divertirnos !_

_"tienes razon ,pero tengo otra cosa en mente..,"_

_El me miro ,pensando en una "esperanza ",pero nop -3-/_

_Agarre su rostro y lo acerque al mio,lentamente ,con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados ,el se sonrojo hasta que casi se parecia a un tomate ,y empezo a acercarse ,de verdad?!,no me lo esperaba !?,empezo a aflojar los brazos del agarre del lavamanos , quedaban menos centimetros cada vez,las respiraciones chocaban contra nuestros labios tan cercanos ,el empezo a cerrar los ojos ,para sentir ese beso ,que nunca iba a llegar _

_Disimuladamente ,pase mi mano a su nuca y de un empujon el quedo en el suelo ,mientras sostenia su antebrazo en su espalda y ponia un pie en su espalda ,haciendo presion y que gritara desesperadamente ..._

_"Jajajaja ,pensastes de verdad aquello?!pense que eras 100porciento heterosexual!"_

_"Aghh!sueltame!"_

_"No"_

_Agarre con mas fuerza su brazo y lo levante ,como pude ,el se revolvia un poco ,pero era notable que se dejaba dominar.._

_"Aja!te guste a los que te dominan ,eh!"_

_"N-no ,sueltame!"_

_Me empeze a sacar el cinturon ,escuchando el tintineo de la hebilla ,en eso ,pude notar como el rubio se ponia rojo y empezaba a moverse freneticamente ,lo puse contra el lavamanos ,mientras juntaba mi cadera con la suya ,acerque mi boca a su oido ,mirandole desde el espejo mel estaba rojo y la piel la tenia erizada ,empezo a temblar..._

_"queres sentir algo duro..."_

_Lo dije en susurros lo mas cerca posible de su oreja dando suspiros ,con el aliento caliente ..._

_Agarre su barbilla , apretando fuerte sus mejillas ,moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo..._

_Abrio grandes los ojos y se quedo con la boca entreabierta y agarrando mas fuerte el lavamanos ,le lami el ovulo de la oreja y luego lo mordi ,el emitio un gemido un poco disimulado,mientras que solte el brazo de su agarre y la acaricie el principio de la espalda hasta el final de ella con brusquedad,desarreglandolo un poco ..._

_"sabes lo que es?..."_

_Cada vez se ponia mas nervioso ,lo sabia!,la gran putada es que no era lo que el pensaba ,e.e..._

_"Es...el mango del cuchillo!"_

_Abri rapido la puerta ,empujando al chico ahi y dandole una patada para que saliera ,me tape la cara y puse mi frente contra el marco de la puerta ,riendome fuertemente ,sera malpensado!XD_

_Me dolia la panza de la risa ,hasta casi se me aflojan las piernas ,mire de reojo ,casi ahogandome de saliva ,al chico que estaba frunciendo el seño ,acomodandose la ropa y las mejillas rosas, "sera cabron"debera estar pensando..._

_"pffff... Cierra la puerta antes de irte "_

_Me fui del apartamento ,riendo suavemente y con la manos en los bolsillo_

_Tenia mas personas muriendose por mi ,que en el ejercito !,obiamente todos los de alli eran medio maricones ,pero mantenia distancia con ellos,fui al elavador y toque el ultimo boton ,mientras tatareaba una cancion qur no me acordaba cual era..._

_**Joder! 8hojas estoy re escritora x)**_

_**Okey ._.les gusto mi escritura española ,tias XD**_

_**Okey ,XD...**_

_**Bueno medio que me sarpe ,no? Y como prometio antes KC aqui esta el Gore ,bitch ;)**_

_***aparece Kc con una taza con contenido misterioso***_

_**-Holaaa:p**_

_**-"that's suspicius" que tiene eso?**_

_**-eh?, Sangre! :D**_

_**-0_0 pero yo estaba pensando ,en el capi !**_

_**-nop :p yo estaba diciendo que iba a traer sangre...**_

_**-**_0_e_** y de donde lo sacastes?!**_

_**-emmm... Por ahi []**_/(._.\)

-*0*/ _**y como saliste del loquero?!**_

_**-me escape -_-* no te inspiras mucho ahi**_

_**-ah.."pokerface"... Emmm,bueno dejen reviuw si les gusto y emmm... Criticas tambien ...**_

_**Byee~~~**_


	8. El muñeco de la aguja (Fin del prologo)

_**Jo jojo jojojo..e.e ...a alguien le colaron el mango del cuchillo XD...**_

_**Gracias a los que dejaron reviuw (y a los que no -_-*...) **_

_**No se ,pero tuve que cambiar de Romance/Drama a Romance/Humor ,ya que mi fic va mas alla de los chistes sexuales y contenido absurdo (-_-)**_

_**Como sea :D,estoy pensando pelotudeces todo el tiempo ,y ahora ...**_

_**Que hago aca ?-mira para todos lados ,y de la oscuridad aparece Tinky Winky de Slenditubbies,reventandole el timpano a la escritora-**_

_**TW-AHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!**_

_**La escritora-AHHHHHHhhhhh!**_

_**"**_**interferencia"...**

**Byee~~**

_**Fliqpy POV...**_

_JODER! Como carajo me pude olvidar ,era el arroz con leche !si esa cancion que empeze a tataretar tranquilo ,mientras el elevador descendia ,me pegue la palma de la mano en la frente ,empezaba a dolerme la cabeza ,un dolor punzante me dio en la costilla ,desvie mi mirada a uno de los rincones del elevador ,la gente normal no podia ver que estaba observando,estaba observando a mi portador,estaba recargado contra la pared ,el pelo tapandole la vista y para ser honesto ,estaba demaciado tranquilo..._

_Demasiado..._

_Me encare contra el , es que no se daba cuenta de que ocurria? yo tenia el control de su cuerpo y el estaba fuera ,mi ira comenzaba a subir a niveles inimaginables ,los cuales mis pocas victimas llegaron a ver ,el levanto un poco el rostro ,observando el piso y de seguro mis pies ,sonrio ,de la manera mas bipolar que habia y empezo a reirse ,sin abrir la boca ,seguia confundido ,que le pasaba?..._

_"Que coño te pasa?!"_

_No me importaba que me estubieran grabando ,me ocuparia de eso mas tarde ,el solo me miro por segundo a los ojos,sus ojos jade no mostraban lo mismo,parecian mas sombrios de lo que era,esa sonrisa falsa que mostraba ,opacaba todo lo bueno de el ,miraba con frialdad y no mostraban como siempre esa personalidad tranquila y amable a la vez que preocupada y desesperante , todo el rastro de humanidad que tenia en ellos ,habia desaparecido al igual que los pensamientos claros ,el poco tiempo que estuve con Flaky ,no habia sentido presencia suya ,ni siquiera escuhe un pensamiento propio de el ,se levanto firme ,en ambos pies ,su personalidad habia decaido demasiado y todo su rostro estaba blanco ,se me habia formado un nudo en la garganta ,que me era dificil tragar._

_El seguia igual aun firme ,pero baja la mirada ,senti desesperacion al ver como estaba ,desde cuando se mostraba tan frio y tan insesible o desde cuando yo me volvi el?._

_Me dirigi fuerte y firme a el y extandi la mano ,acercandola a su cuello ,puse la mano entera en su garganta ,tocando su helada piel y sintiendo en la yema de los dedos ,su piel erizada y como tragaba ,respiro hondo y ensacho la sonrisa ,estaba al borde del colapso ,lo empuje contra la pared estampandolo contra esta y haciendo presion en su traquea ,pero seguia sombrio y frio ,saque el cuchillo de mi estuche escondido y lo puse contra su abdomen ,el seguia respirando como si nada..._

_"Contestame!"_

_Tenia los dientes apretados ,y rechinandolos unos contra otros ,sentia todo el rostro caliente y en la garganta todavia sentia ese parasito ,dejandome imposible hablar bien ,como si estuviera afonico ,el dolor no me importaba ,el seguia respirandome por todo el rostro ,sin dejar de sonreir ,el color de su cara empezaba a ser azul ,solte un poco el agarre ,levanto el rostro ,observandome fijamente ,casi parecia no parpadear ,las mejillas me ardian y tuve que desviar la mirada y cerre fuerte los ojos ,mi mente cambiaba y se hacia mas compasiva ,lo cual me sacaba de quisio ..._

_"Cambiastes..."_

_Me dijo. Dirigui una mirada fulminante a Flippy ,se atrevia a decir lo que ya sabia ,es posible que tambien alla a saber lo que pienso ,nunca obtuve el cuerpo tanto tiempo ,y me empezaba a cansar demasiado ,ya que me era costumbre usarlo un corto lapso de tiempo y luego descansar casi medio dia ,Flippy no cambiaba el rostro ,la mente me empezaba a agonizar ,no aguantaria mucho tiempo ,la cara de Flippy se me oscurecio por completo,tenia aun los ojos abiertos pero la vista se me oscurecia ,el pulso iba a un pulso ritmico ,las piernas se me aflojaron y la cabeza me pesaba y casi caigo para adelante ,pero fui sostenido por unos brazos ,unos brazos fuertes ,que casi me abrazan ,y senti un respiro en el cuello y cerca de la nuca ,la vista se aclaro , de a poco ,lo primero que vi fue el estampado camuflado del peliverde y levantando la vista ,vi los oscuros y frios ojos de Flippy ,mostraban preocupacion ,como eran antes pero no de la misma manera ,fruncio el seño y otro dolor punzante me cubrio la parte izquierda del pecho ,me retorci ,el dolor era mas fuerte y era mas insoportable que una bala ,el dolor era mas mental que fisico ,levanto un brazo y con rapidez ,me pego una bofetada en la cara ,que me hizo caer en posicion fetal ,me pico toda la mejilla izquierda ,la toque delicadamente con una mano y el escosor se hizo mas grande ,despues el escosor aparecio y se esparcio por toda mi mano izquierda ,la acerque a mi rostro ,estaba temblando y los ojos me dolian de tanto cerrarlos ,observe con terror ..._

_Como mi mano izquierda iba desapareciendo..._

_Se hacia invisible..._

_De las uñas de los dedos...hasta la palma de la mano_

_Intente levantarme ,pero casi caigo de cara al piso ,rapidamente me di vuelta ,tenia el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado ,toda la picazon se esparcio por mi mejilla ,y como pude ,puse la espalda contra la pared ,Flippy me miraba indiferente ,sus ojos seguian siendo verdes pero mostraban ira ,sin compasion ni perdon ,no habia rastro de hulmidad alguna ,se agacho ,en cuclillas cerca de mi y con su mano ,la extendio hasta mi rostro ,y lo acaricio ,su mano seguia fria y al contacto de mi cara ,tierna y suave ,entre las yemas de sus dedos ,apreto un poco e hizo ,con muy poco esfuerzo que se acercara a mi ,apenas pude separarme de la pared ,todo el cuerpo me dolia y pesaba ..._

_"No llames mi atencion con este tipo de cosas..."_

_Su voz ...era fria ,mas grave que antes ,pero no llegaba al mismo tono que la mia ,entrecerro los ojos ,no se que pensaba ,ese lazo que hacia que nuestros pensamientos estuvieran conectados ,se habia roto ...se habia desvanecido para mi alcanze...pero el lazo de Flippy ,seguia intacto ,por un momento ,el miedo se esparcio por mi cuerpo ,las ganas de salir corriendo de alli ,eran fuertes ,pero el mando de mi cuerpo estaba inconciente ,el corazon me retumbaba y gotas frias de sudor pasaron por mi frente ,que resbalaban por mi cuello y orejas ,senti un escalofrio ,de la nuca ,hasta el final de la espalda ,pero no muy notable ,solto el agarre de mi cara ,y me golpee contra la pared ,por la rapida caida ,la espalda me dolia ,como si estuviera conformada por un nudo grande ,no sentia el brazo completo izquierdo ,me picaba , parecia que tenia el brazo dormido ,me agarro la desesperacion por falta de aire ,cerre los ojos con fuerza ,la respiracion se me hizo agitada y la boca seca ,queria salir ,me estaba desidratando ,abri el ojo derecho ,aun con dolor con el izquierdo ,Flippy se habia levantado ,con su mano derecha se dirigio a uno de los bolsillos y saco a mi bella amiga ;mi cuchilla preferida ,aun con la cuchilla en mano ,se remango el brazo izquierdo ,chasqueo la lengua ,miro hipnotizado ,el brillo del cuchillo ,de la punta al mango de esta ,sin pensarlo dos veces ,deslizo frontalmente el cuchillo por su mano ,lo deslizo facilmente y sintio el yacto frio de este ,el brazo izquierdo ,casi desaparecido,me vino un escalofrio y senti algo horrible deslizarse en la muñeca ,me empezaba a aturdir y escuchar un pitido en el oido derecho ,Flippy me observo por escasos segundos y ensancho una sornisa enferma y llena de sadismo y frialdad ,no causaba miedo como la mia ,causaba desesperacion ,ganas de agarrar un arma y ponersela en la boca ,para luego jalar el gatillo o agarrar un objeto afilado y acuchillarte ,hasta morir desangrado ,los ojos se me empezaban a aguar ,y paso el filo del cuchillo por su muñeca ,tan facilmente ,el cuchillo se dejo pasar y de terminar de cortar esa delgada capa de piel y salio por los bordes ,bañada en sangre ,Flippy sonrio de oreja a oreja ,otro escalofrio paso por mi cuerpo ,helandome el cuerpo ,levante el brazo izquierdo,que para mi sorpresa ,estaba completo y sin rajadura alguna ,volvi a Flippy con miedo ,este tiro el cuchillo ,escuchando el tintineo y observando lo que salpicaba con la poca sangre que quedaba en ella ,mientras un pequeño charco se hacia mas ancho ,cayendo debajo de la muñeca ,levantada de Flippy ,el solo volvio el brazo donde estaba ,al costado de su cuerpo y empezo a desaparecer ,volviendo todo su cuerpo ceniza que caia al suelo y luego desaparecia ,su brazo derecho empezo a desaparecer,luego su pierna derecha y parte de torso ,lo unico que seguia intacto era la cabeza ,que de apoco ,se volvia ceniza ,me miro ,sin saber como descrubir esa mirada y articulo unas palabras,que me calaron los huesos..._

_"Seguire contigo..."_

_Las ganas de respirar desaparecieron ,el elevador se habia detenido y no me habia dado cuenta,intente levantarme y casi caigo de frente contra la pared ,agarre ,tembloroso ,la manija del elevador ,para poder abrir la puerta y cai para atras ,chocando con otra pared ,el frio y escalofrios se habian ganado mi cuerpo ,quede desplomado sobre esta ,respirando entrecortadamente y mirando con los ojos abiertos la puerta ,el elevador volvio a descender,me tire a un lado ,apoyando mi rostro contra la esquina del elevador ,sintiendo con la yema de los dedos ,la lisa pared de madera ,la respiracion se me iba tranquilizando , hasta que se me volvio normal ,el corazon siguio con un ritmo tranquilo ,la mente se me puso en blanco por unos momentos ,seguia pensando en lo que habia pasado ,estaba soñando? No ,no podia ,todo lo que paso fue una ilusion ,suspire y aprete fuerte los puños ,que quizo decir Flippy con lo otro?,otro suspiro me saco de tema...ese suspiro no fue mio ,levante la mirada ,ya casi terminaba ,el tiempo fue muy lento ,senti un tiron en la pierna izquierda ,como si algo estuviera tirando de mi pantalon ,mire con terror ,mi pierna ..._

_Una bola me empezo a tirar del pantalon..._

_Era color verde..._

_Un muñeco..._

_Era un osito ,de peluche...era verde ,como el cabello de Flippy ,me tiraba del pantalon llamandome la atencion ,me sobresalte ,pero no me pude mover ,habia quedado una estatua ,me puse palido y la presion me bajo ,los ojos los abri demasiado ,como si estuvieran a punto de salir disparado de la cuenca ,el corazon bombeo rapidamente ,las manos me empezaron a sudar y a temblequear ,desde mi flequillo ,hasta la mejilla una gota de sudor frio resbalo ..._

_El oso tenia botones de diferentes tamaño y color verde oscuro,casi marron ,pegados y mal cosidos como ojos ,donde deberia estar la boca ,tenia un pedazo de tela blanco ,mal cosido ,parte de los dientes ,estaban formados por los hilos ,algunos salian ,quedando colgados de la tela ,no tenia dedos ,tenia puñetas ,mal cosidas ,como el resto del cuerpo ,y tenia puesto una camperita con estampado militar y una boina camuflada ,con la misma marca que la que usaba ,el osito me seguia tirando del pantalon ,esperando a que reaccionara y me acerco ,dando saltitos ,una aguja ,que tenia atada un hilo ,largo de color verde ,me preguntaba para que ..._

_Mi pregunta fue respondida ..._

_El osito dejo de tirarme el pantalon y acerco su brazo hasta un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla ,la manga de la camperita se deslizo por su brazo ,relleno de algodon ,y dejo ver una rajadura ,bien echa ,dejando ,expuesto al aire, un poca cantidad de algodon ,que era rojo ,a diferencia del normal,que era blanco..._

_Me tense y el muñequito se quedo quieto ,sin dejar de observarme y bajo la aguja..._

_"Tje...suuguuiieprr"_

_El muñeco pronuncio una palabras incoherentes ,me asuste ,el muñeco habia podido hablar ,sin mover esa sonrisa cosida ,intente saber que decia pero me fue inutil..._

_"Que?..."_

_Me aleje un poco del muñeco ,todavia seguia teniendo miedo ,de donde habia aparecido ? Y porque un oso?..._

_"Te...seguireeeeee..."_

_Me temblo el cuerpo entero ,el muñeco lo habia dicho claro y fuerte ,le habia entendido ,el corazon estaba frenetico y las ganas de tirar el muñeco eran fuertes,el elevador hizo un sonido ,habia llegado a la planta baja ,abri la puerta rapido ,pero me detuve y mire fijamente una camarita de seguridad ,qur estaba en un rincon del elevador ,observando todos ,desde que entre ,de un salto ,arranque el aparato ,dejando solo solo algunos clabes que lo conformaban y sali corriendo a la salida ,me di vuelta y vi el muñequito ,en medio del elevador ,ladeando la cabeza ,aun con la aguja en mano ,levanto su brazo,del cual sostenia la aguja y la paso por su cuello ,haciendo una señal de rajarse la garganta ,trague saliva ,dejando caer el aparatito ,el elevador hizo otro ruido y las puertas se cerraron ,dejando al muñeco adentro de el ,antes de que la puerta cerrara ,el muñeco me saludo..._

_**Flaky POV...**_

_Porque tardaran tanto? Eh? Y Fliqpy? Porque se tomaban tanto tiempo,talvez si estaba buscando algo entre mis bragas -_-*,me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar al departamento y buscar a los chicos ,antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta ,Fliqpy la abrio ,le sonrei ,el me sonrio ,pero parecia forzadamente ..._

_"Estas listo ?"_

_Me aleje un poco para que avanzara ,pero se quedo ahi ,estatico ,mirandome ,aun sosteniendo el pomo ,pero parecia que aun no queria caminar ,extendi mi mano y la tome ,alejandola del pomo,le sonrei ,el me contemplo por unos momentos ,lejos del mundo tierra ,hasta que reacciono con un sonrojo adorable ,para su blanquecina piel ,igual a la mia ..._

_"Eh?..Em!Si!"_

_Me rei un poco de su reaccion ,lo cual lo sonrojo un poco mas ,y me sonrio ,se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente ,y me llevo de la mano ,a un auto oscuro ,un jeep grande ,saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves ,el tintineo demostraban que eran muchas ,tendria la mia entre tantas ? Me dirigio al asiento del copiloto y me abrio la puerta ,todo un caballero ,me subi mirandolo con dulzura ,sus ojos no eran como antes ,parecian mas oscuros y el brillo los ponia mas bonitos e intensos ,el me siguio la mirada con la sonrisa de siempre ,habia olvidado que todos sus dientes eran afilados ..._

_Nota mental:llevar a Fliqpy al dentista -u-_

_Cerro la puerta y se dirigio al del piloto ,cuando entro ,encendio el auto y empezo a moverse para adelante,recorde que Cuddles tenia las llaves ..._

_"E-espera!Cuddles tiene las llaves..."_

_El me miro con una sonrisa y siguio avanzando ,me estaba ignorando!,con su mano derecha ,la extendio hasta su bolsillo y de este saco una llavesita ,chica y reluciente ,tenia la misma forma que la mia ,y le sumergio en su bolsillo ,y ensancho una sonrisa..._

_"Es una copia..."_

_Abri la boca ,osea ,tenia una copia de mi llave ?El mismo chico que entro rompiendo la ventana en mi casa anoche? Me estaba llevando a comer?! Y que eramos ?!_

_Waaaaaaa ,no me di cuenta en todo el puto tiempo ,que conocia de e-_

_..._

_Soy tonta acaso?! Es Flippy ,Lumpy me lo dijo...porque me pongo asi en este momento?! Agh, mi cabeza esta echa un revuelto -_-U_

_Suspire..._

_Porque se interesaba en mi ?..._

_**Fliqpy POV...**_

_Tuve que haber visto su cara ,fue genial! Su expresion no tenia precio,pero cualquiera podia hacerla reaccionar asi ,le acaricie el cabello ,que por acto propio se sonrojo ,extendi mi mano al espejo retrovisor ,queria ver mejor ,pero estaba apuntando hacia abajo ,lo acomode un poco ,haciendo ver en un angulo mejor ,pero algo me bloqueo...o mas bien alguien ..._

_Flippy otra vez ,sentado atras ,con la misma sonrisa enferma ,palido y con el pelo cubriendole los ojos, tenia los brazos en forma de x,abrazando fuertemente ,al osito del elevador ,su mano y brazo izquierdo estaba bañado en sangre,el osito se dejaba apretar fuerte ,como si estuviera a punto de explotar,sus ojos de botones parecian mirarme directamente a mi a travez del espejo ,frunci el seño y devolvi la mirada para adelante ,senti las miradas de mis dos ilusiones clavarse en mi espalda ,supire y volvi la mirada al espejo , esperando encontrarme con ellos..._

_Nada..._

_Es una ilusion y punto..._

_Apenas entendia por que a Flippy le jodia tanto..._

_No sabia que el podia ser tan frio..._

_Otra vez,volvi la mirada hacia adelante,a apenas centimentros ,tenia a Flippy ,respirandome la cara ,encima de mi ,abri los ojos a mas no poder y frene bruscamente ,apretando dientes ,el auto hizo un ruido horrible y se detuvo , Flaky casi se golpea contra el vidrio ,la escuche quejarse ,pro no abri los ojos ,los entreabri y no vi a Flippy ,el pulso me iba demasiado rapido y la falta de respiracion volvio ,las piernas me temblaron y me quede estatico..._

_"Fli-Fliqpy...estas bien ?"_

_Me voltee y vi a Flaky ,sobandose un chichon reciente en su cabeza ,mientras me miraba preocupada ,abri los ojos y asenti con la cabeza ,no podia sacar la mirada del volante ,ni de la calle ,el osito estaba tomando el volante con sus puñetas y le pegaba golpecitos con ella ..._

_El muñeco era bastante perverso..._

_Mas perverso que yo ,se suponia que era Flippy..._

_**Prologo terminado**_

_**Fin de El muñeco de la aguja**_


End file.
